A dimension other than Gehenna
by Orchidfur
Summary: Ciel recieves news that a new thing called exorcists are starting to appear. Hearing secretly that they're training in true cross academy he immediately enrolls himself along with sebastian. There they find out things that they themselves didn't know about...
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys I know another Kuroshitsuji crossover… I can see how some may get annoyed this one swings on a different angle and I think you guys will find it

quite interesting… OF COURSE I love Ciel and Sebastian so of course… they will be superior to all. Haha I'll show how that happens in later chapters but please

enjoy and review. Also if you have anime fanfictions you wish me to write(Or crossover) I will do my best from studying the anime to reading each page of

manga. Please give me feedback and I will make adjustments accordingly

Merci Beacoup –Orchidfur-

**Rin's Point of View.**

*beep beep beep*

AH… "Aniki! WAKE UP!" I was pulled from my bed by the scaredy-four eyes. "Alright I'm up!" Yukio of course was fully clothed and ready for class. I looked at

the clock 7:10… "7:10 YUKIO WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP!" "Tried several times" He muttered calmly. I grabbed my black pants fastened my white shirt,

pulled up my blazer and tied my tie… just like old man taught me… Everything was normal now… Gehenna wasn't leaking though to the safe world and I could

return to my studies of becoming the best exorcist… I grabbed a piece of toast and walked out of the door. Me and Yukio were the only people in the dorm so

it was quiet in the mornings. I walked happily carrying my red clothed sword, mornings weren't the best but mornings where you weren't seeing little monkey

like demons crawling around was amazing. I had normal classes in the morning but later that day I had a special class. I sighed remembering how my

annoying younger brother is my teacher. How embarrassing on my part… I walked in the classroom that had two large chalkboards. This place still amazed

me even though it was my second year. I sat in my seat that remained in the front row… I sighed placing my sword on the arm of the chair. The rest of class

piled in… this is when I realized two names etched into the board. I noticed two new chairs were added next to mine. _Transfers_ I looked at sensei who was

pulling in two students. One was tall and refined with jet black hair and eyes a bright maroon. The other was a short steel-haired boy. His blue eye was

beautiful but the other was covered in an eye patch. _Was he a delinquent like me_ not that I enjoyed being a delinquent. Sensei hushed the class who had just

noticed the new people standing before them "Alright now I would like to introduce the new transfers" Sensei said motioning to the two people. "I'm Sebastian

Michaelis. Nice to meet you." The girls burst into a fit of smiles chuckles and blushes. "I'm Ciel Phantomhive." Everyone went silent. He had a sour attitude

and his tone was snippy. He wouldn't get far with that. "Alright Ciel-kun and Sebastian-kun please take a seat next to rin-kun" He pointed to me; I raised my

head at the mention of my name. They took their seats Ciel next to me and Sebastian next to him. Us three made up the entire first row… then it multiplied to

six and so on until they're were at least 27 desks in the last row. I sat through a very boring explanation of how Christopher Columbus sailed across the ocean

blue. (A/N getting involved with the holiday) Now was the class I was secretly happy to attend and then slammed with reality as Yukio walked up beside me

matching me stride for stride. "Are you ready aniki"? "Yes I studied for 3 hours" I looked up at the sky and then straight ahead. "Uwah!" "What is it aniki" I

pointed but words didn't come out. "The transfers…" "Huh oh yes Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis will be joining you on your study to becoming an

exorcist." He smiled. They turned around… I waved earning a smile from Sebastian and a scowl from Ciel. They were polar opposites… like me and yukio. I

smiled despite the scowl and approached them

**Ciel's Point of View.**

They walked up… Great… "Hi I'm Rin Okumura from your history class" he said smiling stupidly. "Nice to meet you" I said half bothered by his happiness. "I'm

Yukio Okumura… His younger brother it's nice to become acquainted with you both." I dipped my head motioning for Sebastian to follow. "So where is this

classroom?" I asked "Oh it's this way." Rin jumped excitedly. He was about to jump on a ledge but missed and face planted on the ground below into the

ravine. "Umm." Yukio face-palmed and jumped down landing more gracefully. I stepped on the ledge and tripped over an untied shoelace pitching forward.

Sebastian grabbed me doing a summersault in the air and landing on his feet. "Ten" I said blandly. "AMAZING" rin's eyes bulged with curiosity. "Well done"

Yukio assured. "Now use your keys…. Niisan… where are my keys" He asked clearly annoyed. "Well you see I couldn't reach the light switch and… uh your

keys were there so I threw them at the switch. In the end I missed and had to get up anyway." Rin grinned slightly. Yukio fumed standing over his brother

ready to punch him. "HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO GET IN IF WE DON'T HAVE THE KEYS? THE NEW KIDS CAN'T HAVE THEM AND YOU LOST YOURS THE

SECOND DAY! NIISAN IS A B-A -K-A!" He screamed. "It's fine…" I continued earning a stare of bewilderment from them both… "Sebastian open this door at

once." I muttered. "Yes." He said kicking the door off its hinges. They both gaped their jaws. "Now please escort us." I said plainly. "Uh… that was reinforced

steel… we have that door so demons can't get in." this earned a chuckle from me and Sebastian. Some people were so stupid… this Rin may be a wonderful

source of entertainment. We stepped into an awfully gaudy hallway filled with mismatched colors. We stopped at a room in the thousands and stepped inside.

Rin took a seat next to a quite blonde… a man with streaked hair sat in between a bald child and a pink haired maniac. I women wearing a bra and well.

Shorts… sat in the back. And a girl with purple hair and very odd eyebrows sat by herself. This was a weird class but if we're going to learn about what were

up against if these exorcists are the real deal me and Sebastian are in trouble. We stood in the front and introduced ourselves taking a seat behind the blonde

and rin. The blonde turned around happily and whispered "I'm Shiemi nice to meet you." She smiled warmly… it was familiar… It was like Lizzy's… innocent

and pure. "I'm Ciel Phantomhive" I could easily relax around her. Her presence was so familiar it hurt as I remembered my Fiancé. "Okay class now we're

going to learn how to summon demons. _Ha-ha just make a contract_ This class should be an easy A. We all gathered around in a circle… well half a circle due

to the small number of us. The purple haired girl kamiki… Pulled out a sheet of paper. She pushed the pin into her finger and smeared it onto a pentagram. "I

call on the gods of harvest" and two foxes appeared. What the heck is this… I've never heard of this type of demon… I turned to Sebastian and he shared my

bewilderment. When our times came we were awestruck. "Umm…." "How exactly am I supposed to do this." I whispered shyly. This was so embarrassing I

could die. "Simply prick your finger and call on something that will protect you… they can't leave the pentagram so please do your best." Yukio-sensei

commented. "Ahh alright." I thought inwardly… _I call on the god of darkness and hatred…._ A large beast appeared. It was tattered and everyone stepped back

as stared at me. Then the beast that I had summoned shrieked back against the far corner of the pentagram. "Please… Please spare me…"It pleaded as its

eyes spread wide with fear. Yukio ran up to me "RIP THE PAPER" he screamed. I obliged utterly confused. "Uh... Class dismissed." Yukio said waving his hand

dismissively. We all flied out of the room. "What the heck…" I stared at Sebastian who stared at me… We jumped up to the ledge walking back to the dorm.

Apparently we only shared it with two other people… I hope were lucky enough to remain alive… that thing was terrifying… could this mean the end of the

demon race…

**Yukio's Point of View**

I sat with my head in my hands. I rose and rubbed the bridge of my nose. What the heck. How did a person who didn't even know how to summon a demon…

summon such a vengeful one. I would have to try extremely hard to get one like that though I'm not saying it's impossible. Maybe I'm thinking too much… I

mean Neuhaus sensei was able to summon powerful demons. But why would it ask to be spared…. I must be thinking into it far too much. Maybe not… Maybe

I should talk it over… for the safety of the students… That is exactly what I should do.

LATER THAT DAY

I approached Chairman Mephisto's office and knocked. It opened with a click and a few magic words. "Why hello their Yukio Sensei." "Mephisto Chairman" I

said with a bow. "What brings you to my beautiful office." He inquired feeding sunflower seeds to Anamion the hamster. He used to be the Earth King but was

brutally injured by Rin. "Today in my class a very high class demon was summoned by a very low-rate student…" I paused. "Yes… and Neuhaus sensei was

like this as a child as well" Mephisto reasoned. "But this one begged to be spared." I continued. "I don't understand." Mephisto paused… I have never seen

this man serious… ever… even when he was on the 'to be executed' list. But at this very moment he was thinking hard as it showed in his expression. "AH I

know". That expression had faded as if it wasn't there…. This man… He handed me a book… "What's this "I inquired dusting it off. "Read it and find out" he

said with a smile. "Uhh.. Does this hold the answer"? "Most likely :D" mephisto settled into his chair pulling out a pile of paperwork as if signaling for me to

leave. I excused myself and ran to the dorms.

IN THE DORMS

I had read most of the book and all that remained was one last chapter. I turned the page….

**A mystery beyond Gehenna….**

**If you're reading this book you know of Assiah (where you live) and Gehenna(the demon realm). What if I told you that there was a **

**dimension beyond Gehenna… It is called the Underworld…The underworld is a place where demons are placed if they have done something **

**more than Gehenna can handle. The place where they suffer and die only to be reborn and it begins all over again. There are a select few **

**demons in charge of this dimension. They get their power from creating contracts with humans and devouring their souls once their demands **

**have been met. It goes by a system of ranks.**

**Your king **

_The ruler of the dimension._

_Lucifer himself._

**Your nobles**

_Demons of pure blood. (born in this dimension)They are the second highest ranking demons coming second only to Lucifer._

_Examples:_

_-Sebastian Michaelis_

**Earls**

_Third highest ranking demons only coming after the nobles_

_(A/N Ciel would be listed here but he wasn't a demon at the time the book was distributed.)_

_Examples:_

**Peasants**

_The lowest ranking demons in this realm. They normally entertain the nobles and deal with the troublesome shimigami._

_Examples:_

The words contained in this book shocked him. He stared blankly… A third dimension… Demons powerful than the ones in Gehenna… Demons that could wipe

out Gehenna… and Satan...(A/N I know they're the same but they already claimed Satan so I had to be different) What disturbed Yukio the most…was that

one of the names listed…. Was a student at his academy…. Sebastian Michaelis. He wasn't just a member of these elite demons. He was a high ranking elite

demon. Why would such a upper-class demon be here at this academy. Yukio dropped the book and leaned back in his chair… He had to warn the higher-ups

of his discovery… but how where they going to deal with this. Just when things became peaceful everything has to stir up again. _Why can't things remain _

_calm?_

**Thank you very much for reading this chapter. I will bring the next one up asap. I will also continue to bring up the darker than black, 07-**

**ghost and vampire knight crossovers as well. Please read and review**

**Merci beacoup –Orchidfur-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi this happens to be the story that I get the most requests to update… so I put it above darker than black in priority. I hope you enjoy this chapter I have **

**wanted to update it and since I got sick today and had the day off from school why not right. Please read and review as you have done and I appreciate it all.**

**Merci Beacoup- orchidfur –**

**Sebastian's POV**

(I know I never give Sebastian enough attention so here we are :D)

When I and young master came to this school it wasn't as if it wasn't ordinary but what surprised him was the class on exorcism. Apparently the land in which

humans dwell is Assiah… and under this is Gehenna. Being a demon of the underworld I know little to nothing on the realm. What I have learned is that it

consists of lower demons and it is above the underworld yet under Assiah. Gosh this life time is confusing. Since when have there been 3 dimensions… let

alone the one up there which I won't get started on. I have only told Ciel of the underworld and what I've told him was a brief explanation consisting of where

I was from and that I'm a noble down there. Other than that he is clueless to all the tragedies that take place there. Though this new dimension is quite

intriguing. I have a craving to learn more. I finally got up from bed and dressed in the uniform. The black blazer matched my raven hair. The tie consisted of

red and black stripes. The white shirt was tucked in and buttoned. The pants basic black slacks. What made my uniform special were the pockets I had made

just the shape of a butter knife. I walked over to my master's bunk waking him with a gentle shake. He stirred sitting up sleepily. I dressed him in a black

cardigan which held the same school logo. His pants the same as mine but smaller. I quickly patched his eye leading him to the kitchen of the dorm. Only I

and my young master shared this dorm with two other people. Yukio and Rin Okumura, the exorcist teacher and the perky boy who had a positive outlook on

things. He would be a good match for young master. We walked into the kitchen finding the two brothers sitting eating a large breakfast made my Rin.

Apparently he was only good at cooking… He carried a red sword. I stared at it in confusion drawing attention to myself. "That's my sword." Rin announced

proudly. "You carry this with you everywhere… is there a purpose." I rose a brow. "Yeah I can't be caught off guard with all these demons around." He smiled

dumbly but his statement caused me to freeze. "Can you really kill a demon with this sword." I froze. "Yeah" he asked confused… " a lot of things can… holy

water… Yukio's bullets." "I see" I sighed. I've never really felt fear before especially of my life. I walked over as master sat in a chair. "Want something to

eat." Rin offered. "I'm fine I will just have tea." Ciel commented. "You have to eat you can't live off just tea." He pressed. "I must decline." Ciel muttered. I

walked in the kitchen beside Rin grabbing a teapot. I heated water. "I don't think we have tea." Rin continued conversing. I pulled New moon drop out of my

pocket placing it into the hot water. "Wow…" Rin commented. "I poured it into a tea cup bringing it to Ciel. "Ciel should get his own tea" Rin complained. "Now

that would be unnecessary" I smiled placing it before Ciel. "New moon drop." He announced with a sniff. "You can tell what type of tea it is with just a sniff."

Rin asked astonished. "Naturally." Ciel smiled. "What about you Sebastian." Yukio announced that he was present. "Me… I am not hungry" I smirked deviously

earning a suspicious look from Yukio. I wonder if he knew… He was an exorcist after all.

**Yukio's POV**

They entered the room carrying a cold and dead air along with them. "Good morning" Sebastian announced while Ciel strode in and took a seat. "Would you

like some food" Niisan offered. Sebastian stared at Rin's sword that was slung around the back of his chair. "Do you always carry this sword" Sebastian

inquired. "Of course I can't be caught off guard with all of these demons around." Rin responded full of morning spirit. "I see…Can it actually kill a demon."

Sebastian pressed. Rin looked confused but responded. "Well yeah? Lots of things can my sword, holy water and Yukio's bullets." "I see." _Was it just me or _

_did he have fear sparkle in his eyes_? Sebastian walked over to the kitchen pulling a box of tea out of his pocket. He placed it in a teacup bringing it over to

Ciel. "Don't you think he can get that himself?" I broke my silence… "Now, that would be unnecessary." He smiled. I raised a brow in confusion. Could

Sebastian be under contract with young Phantomhive. Poor boy…selling his soul to a demon. I stood excusing myself thanking Rin for breakfast.

**Ciel's POV**

Me and Sebastian followed Rin to the exorcist training class. I was surprised that he still continued conversing even though I let out a killer aura. "So what

brings you to the exorcist class?" I was stunned. "Uhh.." I stuttered. "You don't have to tell me.." Rin took back his question. "Thanks." I sighed. "My dream is

the kill Satan and save Assiah from Gehenna." He uttered another question that shocked me. "Ha what a mediocre dream." I sniffed disdainfully. "Hey at least

I have one." He snapped. "I have one as well." I countered. "I take what I said back tell me!" He shouted clearly angry. "I intend to see what exactly an

exorcist can do." I smirked picking up the pace to stride alongside Sebastian leaving a very confused Rin on the sidewalk.

****In class****

Rin walked in scowling at me. I just smirked deviously getting worried look from Shiemi. "Rin what happened" "Nothing" He snapped angrily at her. "You don't

have to direct your anger on others" I said teasingly. He spun around rage apparent in his actions. "YOU SHUT UP" he stood from his chair huffing. Skunk

haired boy just stared. "What's up Rin." He asked walking over. Yukio entered. "Bon Nii-san sit at once." He ordered. Rin scowled at me and I smiled while

Bon A.K.A skunk haired boy just glanced between us. He sat in his seat next to mine but in the next row. "Oi you better not piss him off." Bon warned me

after Yukio started his teachings. "Oh and I must do this because?" my curiosity peaked and my amusement level rose another level. "He's the son of Satan

you know" he continued. "Ha-ha I see I'll watch that." I smirked leaving Bon exasperated. "Alright class were going to train in the woods on our weekend trip.

I hope everybody brought their stay-away stuff." Yukio announced. I stared at Sebastian who held 5 large suit cases. "Do you really need all of that, it'll be a

pain to carry." Bon appeared before me. "It will be fine I won't be carrying it." I announced walking away. "Everyone please find a partner." Yukio grabbed a

black coat, I chose Sebastian, Rin chose Shiemi, Bon chose a pinked haired boy and Baldy chose eyebrows. _Wow these people were so fun_. We walked out of

the classroom jumping back on the ledge skillfully. Well all except Rin who face planted cause everyone to smile. We approached the school gate and Yukio

showed his ID allowing us to pass. Outside waiting was a pink limousine. "Do we have to stand out so much" I argued. "Well it appears it's their taste."

Sebastian shrugged it off pulling the suitcases. I sat in the Limousine and was told we would be driving for an hour. I sighed and Sebastian pulled out a

French tea blend. Since we were the first to sit down in the oversized queer car he handed only me a cup. I sniffed it… It didn't smell horrible… I preferred

French over Italian anyway. I sipped as everyone climbed in. They stared at me and I finally broke the silence. "What." "Uh.. Nothing." Baldy muttered. "Is it

that you'd like some?" I pressed. Without another word Sebastian was already pulling cups from the smallest of suitcases. "That's what you brought"! Rin

exclaimed standing and shrieking back as he hit his head on the seat. "It would be wise if you didn't stand" I smiled. "Why you!" Rin ground his teeth. "Now

lets get along." Yukio raised his hands in authority. Rin crossed his arms and sighed angrily. "That's the first time I've seen Rin pissed off." Bon commented.

"He's just upset because he is confused of my purpose for joining the exorcist's class… also he's upset because I told him what exactly his goal is." I said

handing my cup to Sebastian. "What?" Bon kept up a conversation. Everyone stared. I felt eyes peeling my skin. "What is your purpose of joining the

exorcists?" He still pressed on. "If you must know it is to know what exactly an exorcist is, what their capable of and what they do." I said flatly. "mm," they

all paused. "AND YOU CALL MY DREAM MEIDOCRE." Rin shouted. "Of course." I continued. Bon sat on the edge of the seat. "Are you talking about his dream

to kill Satan." He asked. "Dare I repeat myself?" I sneered. "Now as I said before Lets ALL get along." Yukio… He emphasized all…. "Is it my fault we have a

difference in values." I continued. "Let us not mock others dreams." Yukio continued. On that note we pulled up to a dense forest. "The camp is a mile that

way." Yukio commented. "Ha-ha good luck carrying your luggage" Rin sneered. On that note Sebastian picked up all 5 and walked in front of him causing him

to drop his jaw. "Close your mouth or you'll catch flies." I smirked mischievously and walked by pausing in front of him "Satan's Son."

**Rin's POV**

"Satan's Son." I sneered at his words. God this kid pisses me off. Who does he think he is! I barged in front of him and his freakishly talent butler! GAH! I

reached Yukio and I was fuming. "Nii-san don't let him get to you… You do realize he is 13 right?" He tried to soothe me. "Wait what?" "Yeah he just turned

13. So don't be too upset he's still a child." I was astonished. "How does he keep up with lessons. "He comes from a rich family and he is fairly intelligent." He

continued. I know _I will be like an older brother to him! Yeah I'll teach him that my dream isn't mediocre. He is just scared because he couldn't do it because _

_he's a child. It all makes sense. I can't be mad at him anymore._ I looked at him and smiled which caused his face to contour into confusion. He truly is still a

cute kid.

**Ciel's POV**

"What the hell was that." I muttered. "I believe that was his way of making peace young master." Sebastian just walked gracefully. "I believe you should try

being nicer to them you won't learn how a true exorcist works without friends. That is getting in the way of your mission is it not?" "I suppose your right…

Sebastian Carry me we are going to get to the camp before everyone and so I can apologize." "Yes my lord." He picked me up and placed me on his shoulders

and carried the parade of luggage and picked up his pace surpassing everybody. As I turned around I looked at their faces which spelled curiosity. All of them

except Yukio, his had something strange. His face held the emotion of suspicion. It startled me…. Did he know? We arrived at the camp at least 5 minutes

before everyone else. We set up our tent and unpacked our stuff. Once everyone was in the camp I stood before them. Crap was apologizing always this

embarrassing. "Uh look guys… Sorry about calling your goals mediocre and I realized I need all your help to do my goal as well." I blushed lightly and

coughed. "AH that's all right!" Rin ran up and hugged me. "Gah" I muffled my scream. Yukio stood silent in the corner… What was he thinking…. I am starting

to grow anxious… His presence. There is only one thing I can do. I took the first step towards him. _Oh lord here I go._

**Thank you for reading this chapter**

**Read and review.**

**Merci Beacoup**

**Orchidfur**


	3. Chapter 3

A Dimension Other Than Gehenna Chapter 3

Thank you all who have read so far I am very pleased that people are actually reading my work :D

Merci Beacoup Orchidfur

**Ciel's POV**

What exactly was I going to tell him? _Hi I am a demon I was wondering if you knew._ How idiotic would that sound? Maybe I shouldn't bring up the topic at

all…. I couldn't stop walking towards the tall figure. Why does his aura reek of distrust? I haven't done anything to betray him. When I was 10 feet away from

him he raised his voice. "Excuse me everyone please gather around." _ I was saved…_ "Now when it gets dark I am sending you guys into this forest" he

explained. "Is it the same as last time." Rin offered. "yes despite the fact that Anamion won't be looming and you won't go berserk" he raised an eyebrow.

"Berserk" I questioned. "Forget about it" Bon countered. "May I ask what was last time." I raised my hand. "You will go in the forest and bring back the

lanterns in groups again this time but there are middle ranged demons so please watch your back. There are 2 lanterns so you'll be split in two groups. Okay

so. "Rin, Ciel, Sebastian and Bon are group A." "And Shiemi, Izumi, Konekomaru and Shima make up group B." Yukio sighed. "OI. Niisan why do we get the

new guy…. He's going to be a burden." Rin complained. "Worry about yourself" I snapped. "I can assure you we will be of assistance." Sebastian smiled.

"exactly" Yukio said raising a brow towards his brother. Fine. "By the way I moved the lanterns." He added as a last comment. We all ate lunch Excluding me

and Sebastian. As the sun began to dip in the horizon we all readied ourselves. I walked up to Bon who I liked slightly more than Rin. "What are middle class

demons." The question has bugged me since I heard it. "Well demons are ranked in like a pyramid. High levels are closer to the top while lowers are on the

bottom. We're fighting middle class that are closer to the bottom." He explained. "I see." "By the way what type are you?" Bon asked. "What do you mean." I

asked. "Well you see there are different types of exorcists. Dragons-use guns. Doctors-use herbs. Aria-preach from holy writings. Tamers-Tame weaker

demons Knights-use swords." He concluded. "Uh well you see umm…. I don't…." I paused. "I guess you could say hand to hand combat is my specialty." I

shrugged. "You're kidding me right." Bon said squishing his eyebrows together. "I wish I wasn't. If I had a sword I was good at fencing if I had to be

categorized I would be a knight." I said hopefully. "Hmm… I don't have a sword though so I'll have to get one." I smiled. "You're unprepared." He concluded.

"I guess…." Then Sebastian walked up. "Shall we get ready." He smiled relieving the tension. We each received a flare and a match. "3…2…1…. GO" they all

started running. "AH… GUYS I'M OUTTA SHAPE." I wailed. How embarrassing "I KNEW IT YOU'RE A BURDEN." Rin wailed louder. "GAH!" then everyone halted.

Then out of nowhere a little monkey thing with a lolling tongue appeared before us. "What's that.." I stuttered. "A demon haven't you seen one… You

summoned one bigger… maybe you're a tamer like Izumo." Bon suggested. "Uh what are we going to do." I paused. Rin was drawing his sword. He slung the

carrier across his body and held the sword out in front of him. He unsheathed it and a burst of blue flames exploded. "Blue…" I stared in amazement.

Sebastian glared. Rin had sprouted a black tail and his ears pointed like an elf's. "He's the son of Satan." Bon informed yet again. "Don't remind me" I

muttered. "Well lets get to the lantern." Rin said sheathing his sword. "Everybody will get a chance with what they can practice. Next is Bon" he continued.

We walked a little longer looking for a lantern. Another demon with a lolling tongue appeared and Bon immediately started chanting. I was wondering if this

would hurt us… but I didn't feel affects and neither did Sebastian. "Alright Ciel you're up next." Rin announced. I stared at Sebastian, back at the circus I was

a knife thrower… I am good at darts and fencing but I highly doubt Sebastian has a sword on him. "Sebastian lend me a knife." I asked. Rin and Bon stared at

me. Sebastian reached inside his uniform pulling out a butter knife… made of the finest silver. "thank you." We walked and this time a demon with wings

appeared. I stepped forward throwing the knife with accuracy and it flew right in between its eyes. I then kicked it causing it to die. These things sure are

weird…. "Sebastian do well." I announced. "Yes my lord." He bowed. Rin glanced at Sebastian as if he was foreign. We walked several more feet until we

found a lantern about a mile away from camp. Rin grabbed the cart and then we heard a shuffle sound so we all turned around. "SEBBY-CHAN" called a loud

familiar voice. My face looked that of disgust. "Grell…" Rin and Bon looked at me and Sebastian. "Sebby-chan" Rin repeated before bursting into laughter.

"Grell what is your purpose here." I muttered miserably. "Well I heard Sebby was here." He shrugged. "You cross-dressing maniac!" I shouted. "CROSS

DRESSER" bon and Rin shouted in unison. "Grell Sutcliff." Sebastian rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Are you here to cause me inconvenience again." "OH

Sebastian that hurts… I am here to take you away from the horrible master of yours." He continued. I froze at his words. Bon and Rin looked confused. "Is he

a demon." They asked. "I can only wish" I said crossing my arms and sighing. "I have no intention of going with you so please get off the lantern so I can

complete this mission." Sebastian said growing agitated. "Now now sebby do I have to force you." He sighed standing. "Then that is what I must." Grell pulled

out his death scythe. "Well then lets have a party." He laughed revving the chain saw. "What the hell…" Rin shouted. "Sebastian deal with this fast I am

growing cold and that is an order." "Yes my lord." He rose from his knee. "Come it will be handled." I said sitting on a rock. Rin and Bon followed reluctantly.

Sebastian leapt at Grell who shrieked in excitement. He swung his Death Scythe at his arm but Sebastian dodged as usual. They did their usual clash. Then as

Sebastian stood in front of a pit that was filled with….. bugs? Grell aimed for his head. Sebastian grabbed the Scythe between the spinning teeth. "Oh sebby

look at how skilled you are." Grell scoffed. "What the hell! That is not a middle class demon!" Bon screamed. "I told you he wasn't a demon." I corrected him.

"Than what the hell is he.." Bon said sitting back down. At that moment Sebastian threw the Scythe in the air with an over-head kick and it stuck in the mud

before my feet. Sebastian drew a butter knife and placed it against the Shinigami. "Looks like I win again" he announced. "OH SEBBY I'LL BE BACK" Grell

walked over and stood in front of me. "Oh you… if you weren't here Sebby would be all mine." He announced. "Sadly I am…" I smiled causing Grell to frown.

He grabbed his Death Scythe and jumped into a tree. CIAO! 3 "Good god…" I said. "If he isn't a demon what is he." Rin asked. "None of your business." I

announced now our mission was to get this lantern correct" "Uh… yeah" bon was shocked at the sharpness in my tone. "Sebastian put the lantern on the

cart." "yes my lord." "Oi. Wait that's heavy." But Bon was interrupted when Sebastian picked up the lantern and placed it in the cart. They stood with open

mouths. "Now now Rin do I have to repeat myself… Do you want to eat bugs that badly." He was so fun to play with. "How…." Rin asked. "Because I asked

him too." I smiled walking back towards the camp. Lets go Sebastian. "Hai." Sebastian pulled the cart which now carried the lantern. _so fun to play with_

**Rin's POV**

I stared at Bon…. "Did you just see that?" "Uh yeah." He responded equally surprised. We walked back to camp without another hitch. "So what was that

person? You know the cross dresser." I asked bon who just shrugged. Yukio looked surprised that we had returned. "You guys are back already." He asked.

"Yeah thanks to Mr. Muscle over here." I replied. Yukio rose an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" "Well he picked up the lantern by himself and fought a cross-

dresser." I explained. "Wait what.. He picked up the lantern and WAIT WHAT A CROSS DRESSER" he shouted. "Yeah Ciel knew him too. He called Sebastian

SEBBY-CHAN" I repeated in a mocking voice. "I didn't know Sebastian swung that way…" I said quietly. "I don't" I turned around to see him standing there.

"That was Grell Sutcliff the ever annoying shinigami." He stated rubbing his temple. "Shini…Shinigami?" I repeated. Yukio frowned… "I read something about

them before… Don't the peasants take care of the meddling Shinigami" Yukio asked raising a brow. Sebastian smiled… "I see you understand then… but I will

tell you I am not a peasant I am just getting rid of my problem." He smiled again and walked away.

**Yukio's POV**

Did he just admit to being a demon….. No he isn't that stupid…. But he knows the same knowledge I do. He must be a demon but why are they here… This is

getting more and more troublesome. I have so many questions. I'll get him to admit it openly soon enough and then I will exorcise him. _ I will be the one to _

_exorcise him…._

_Kay so that's that… :D I hope you enjoyed the chapter… look forward to more. :D read and review_

_Merci Beacoup Orchidfur._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I know I said I would go in order but this one is in most demand so I figured I would update it first. Read and Review.**

**Merci beacoup for understanding**

**Orchidfur**

**Ciel's POV**

The weekend ended without a problem. We all got out of the limousine and walked to our dorms to relax for the remainder of our Sunday. As I rested my

head on my pillow I realized I had learned a lot on that trip. I learned that there are different types of exorcists and they are different purposes. I also learned

demons are classified in groups based on strength and power. I think I'm starting to understand… maybe it was about time to go home. I mean I was just

curious…. But I feel as if I'm missing something. Maybe I should continue and become and exorcist… I mean it couldn't hurt right?

The next afternoon.

I jumped down from ledge which was becoming an ordinary thing. I have made up my mind, I will become an exorcist… I don't know why but I feel strangely

motivated. Maybe it is a pride thing like once I start I should finish. Maybe I'm more curious than I thought. Whatever the reason I'm finishing. We opened

the door and walked to the thousands. We entered the room getting a strange look from Yukio. Sebastian glanced at his watch…. "We aren't late." "Weird"

marching towards my seat and flopping down. Rin turned around with an eerie smile. "What is it?" I snapped. "Yukio's teaching us high level exorcist stuff

today!" he exclaimed. This even spiked my interest. I was excited about learning about the exorcists I mean I know that they exorcise demons but how?

"Alright class… Today we're learning about something very important that most exorcists don't know about." Yukio began. _Most don't know about?_ "Please

grab a sheet and pass it back" I grabbed one passing one to …. Nobody? I passed the paper forward hitting Rin in the back of the head. "OUCH OUCH OUCH"

he hissed through clenched teeth. I gave a devious smile glancing at Sebastian who was paler than normal. "Oi… Sebastian are you okay?"… I stared at him.

He turned to me slowly all the color drained from his face. He pointed to the paper. I looked at my own and I too felt faint. There in big bold letters. **The **

**Underworld**…I looked at Sebastian who simply swallowed writing his name on the paper. I too wrote my name sitting anxiously in my seat. "OHH sounds

mysterious!" Rin wailed turning around to face me. "Oi are you guys okay, you're as white as this paper…" "Rin stop talking" Yukio announced loudly. I felt the

earth stop spinning. Everything moved in slow motion. My hands sweated and I felt dizzy. "Now who would like to read." Yukio offered. He eyed me

suspiciously then grinning. _He knew… He definitely knew… How… why… why was he doing this…. _Nobody raised their hands so Yukio was going to pick one of

us. He stared at me glancing sideways… "Sebastian Michaelis please read the paper…" He smiled Sebastian paled further. "Oi, Yukio I don't think he should

read… Maybe we should take him to the nurse…"Rin began but was cut short. "He's fine" Yukio snapped angrily. "Fine Sebastian if this is going to be done do it proudly." I ordered. "Yes my lord." He gave me a slight bow causing a confused

face from the class. Sebastian cleared his throat. "Well then I shall start…" A devilish smirk covering his face.

( A/N BTW I COPIED THIS FROM THE FIRST CHAPTER BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT YUKIO DID HE TOOK AN EXCERPT FROM THE BOOK FOR THIS WORKSHEET.)

"If you're reading this book you know of Assiah and Gehenna." He paused sweeping a gaze across the room. "What if I told you there was a dimension beyond

Gehenna… It's called the Underworld… The Underworld Is a place where demons are placed if they have done something more than Gehenna can handle. The

place where they suffer and die only to be reborn and it begins aall over again. There are a select few demons in charge of this dimension. They get their

power from creating contracts with humans and devouring the souls after the demands have been met. It goes by a system of ranks… Higher demons get better souls.

**Your King**

**Highest Rank.**

**Lucifer himself.**

**Nobles **

**Second Highest Rank**

…

…

**Sebastian Michaelis**

…**..**

**Earls**

**Third highest rank**

…**.**

…

**Commoners.**

**These are the demons who deal with the meddling Shinigami.**

…"

Sebastian concluded sitting back in place and everyone stood at attention. They had heard him right. I scratched my head in confusion. "Sebastian…

Michaelis…" Yukio repeated… "if I remember you go by that name?" Sebastian smiled. "I was a fool to use my real name." "What the hell is going on here!"

Rin blurted loudly. "Gosh you're dense…" I muttered. "Rin pulled his sword releasing a surge of blue flames. "Well I can say I've never encountered blue

flames." Sebastian said shrugging. Yukio walked over holding his guns at attention smiling with satisfaction. Shiemi looked as if in tears. Bon looked angry, rin

was flaming, baldy hid in the corner and pink haired maniac was assembling a gold staff. "I see you've put two and two together." I smiled. "Knock that smile

off your face I'll kill you!" Rin said lunging forward. Sebastian grabbed the sword… "Highly unlikely" I explained. "You're not getting out of here alive…" Yukio

pressed. "Oh… But you don't understand why I'm here in the first place?" I crossed my arms shifting my weight to one hip. "So why are you here?" he

questioned. "Oh how nice of you to ask." I smiled sarcastically. Rin pushed his katana forward causing Sebastian to bleed. "So even demons from the

underworld bleed huh." He smiled pushing further. "I'll let you know I lost my arm three times." Sebastian smiled causing Rin to grimace and apply more

force. "There is only so much force to apply." Sebastian pushed back causing Rin to stagger backward. "Now I will tell you we didn't come here to kill you." I

assured. Yukio's face contorted into confusing. "I simply wanted to see what exorcists were capable of." I shrugged nonchalantly. "So you're mocking us!" Rin

was back on his feet and lunching forward. "You never give up do you" Sebastian pushed. "I'm still going to exorcise you" Yukio pressed. _Here we go time for _

_my amazing acting skills. _ I fell to my knees forcing tears to spring to my eyes. "You don't understand… I had to do this…" I sobbed quietly. _ I'm amazing _ "I

don't understand what" Yukio said looking slightly alarmed. " My parents died in a fire when I was little… I was kidnapped and sent to a horrible place. On the

verge of death Sebastian came." I began "He said that he could save me and give me my revenge. So he became my butler." I sobbed more audibly causing

Rin to step back and lower his sword. _ Too easy_… "He's taken care of me for the past few years… He is like my family now. Sad that your only family is a

Shinigami cross dresser and a cold blooded demon." I muttered quietly causing Sebastian to frown. "Now young master don't speak so coldly." "So this is why

you came here to be an exorcist" Yukio frowned crossing his arms _dammit he's tough… think think think… AH _ "well actually it's for protection." I said acting

timidly. "Protection" Yukio rose an eyebrow. "There is this demon that works for a business enemy and we have many gatherings. He is always after my soul.

When I pricked my finger on a rose… he went berserk and tried attacking me." I muttered. "Sebastian saved me again." I pressed. Rin sheathed his sword

causing the blue glow to dissipate. "I see." Yukio lowered his guns. Bon looked sympathetic, Shima undid his shaft, baldy crawled out of the corner and

Shiemi was in tears. She ran up to me alarming Sebastian. When he saw her tear-stained cheeks he withdrew. "I'm so sorry Ciel you poor thing… So young

you're still a child and you had to sell your soul" She wailed. "Don't call me a kid." I muttered causing her to chuckle. Yukio had a sparkle of sympathy in his

blue gaze. Rin fell to his knees as well. "I'm sorry." "I lost my old man too….it's a lonely feeling." He sighed letting out a single tear. "You say it's for

protection and nothing else." Yukio approached. "Of course there is one other thing." I stood staring him in the face. "Self-satisfaction." My eyes twinkled the

eerie pink hue but changed back with a blink of my eye. Sebastian laughed. "I guess I don't have to exorcise you but… if you create danger I will find a way to

kill you both." He said going to his desk. "Ha-ha" Sebastian and I exchanged a smile. "Looks like we don't have to hold back then Sebastian." "that's correct

young master. Things will get fun from here on in." We smiled taking our seats. _This was too easy. Either that or I'm an amazing actor._

Merci beacoup for reading.

I remind you please review because I swing the story in the direction you want it to go. Me and some of the reviews think the same… I think we read each other's mind on that one Pax Please tell me if you guys have any suggestions about my writing I always enjoy input

Merci beacoup

Orchidfur.


	5. Chapter 5

Ao no exorcist x kuroshitsuji Chapter 5

CIEL'S POV

"So Sebastian can you explain how the underworld works" Yukio said calling him up to the front of class. "I suppose so." He looked at me who

nodded in agreement. "So how does a demon make a contract." Yukio asked still uncomfortable standing next to Sebastian who towered above

him by at least one head. "Well you approach the soul you desire… you set a few conditions and there you go. When they die you consume

their soul… Unless some stupid demon comes and turns your diner into a demon and makes you serve them for the rest of eternity starving

only allowed to eat souls that aren't even up to standard of the original dish." He had begun to ramble. Everyone stared at him then at me.

"Come on Sebastian you know you enjoy it" I said with a smile. Everyone looked at me. "You're a demon too." Rin asked loudly. _Oh crap _

_Sebastian you bastard._ "Uh… yeah I had to cause my enemy I mentioned before his demon maid murdered me." I said innocently causing everyone

to shrink back. "Oi… is that why you wear an eyepatch?" Rin continued. I stood up and walked over to Sebastian… This is another part of the

contract. Sebastian removed his glove and then undid my eye-patch. "It is a mark that I am his prey…" I continued. My eye glowed with

Sebastian's hand as they were both freed. Sebastian fastened the patch and he pulled his glove over his hand… "That's pretty much it for the

contract deal." We concluded. That's pretty much it." We concluded. "So how does the underworld work" Yukio asked inquisitively. "Beats me

never been there." I announced walking back over to my desk. "Ask Sebastian" Everyone's attention turned to Sebastian. "So how's it work." I

sat down smiling my eye gleaming with amusement. "Well I don't know if you heard but it is where all the souls that were rejected by

Gehenna go. Lucifer-sama comes up with punishment and the lowers deliver." He announced. "What are the lowers." Asked Shiemi. "Peseants

who have more authority than the prisoners." He concluded leaving everyones mouth wide with shock. "What do you do Sebastian?" Asked an

inquisitive Rin. "We make contracts fulfilling the wishes of the contractor. And when push comes to shove we deal with those troublesome

death gods." He said sighing rubbing his temples in memory of the tranny. "I thought peasents did that?" Bon asked looking over his paper

again. "Do you want them to do everything?" Bon snapped. "That information is false." Sebastian countered calmly. "Oh…" "Alright class let's

continue with our ordinary lessons." Yukio announced.

**Rin's POV**

Sebastian had sat down behind me. _I can't believe he is a demon… Ciel too._ I tapped my pencil losing interest in Yukio's blabber. *Crash* We all

covered our heads with our arms as the glass topple on us. The window had broken… or rather smashed. "SEBBY-CHAN I'VE RETURNED! LET'S

MAKE OUR LOVE OFFICIAL!" I looked at a red haired man… no women. No man? He ran at Sebastian who kicked him in the face full force.

Everyone gawked at how easily the person flew hitting the will and landing digging a chainsaw into their desks. They glanced at the man

sitting on the revving machine and the man that had his leg pressed against his body foot in the air proving his flexibility. "Oh great." Ciel

sighed loudly we all turned to him. "THE TRANNY CROSSDRESSING ATTACKER!" Bon screeched pointing a finger at the tranny remembering the

incident at the forest camp. The tranny jumped nimbly at the man pulling him by the collar. I panicked drawing my sword letting blue flames

explode. Yukio grabbed his guns and shot

at tranny. I was about to slash into his head when Sebastian stepped in between me the tranny and Yukio. Yukio gasped realizing he had fired

several demon killing shots. Sebastians foot rested against my sword and silverware reflected the bullets. Yukio sighed and then gaped at

what Sebastian had just done. "Sebastian get rid of Grell he is causing a disturbance to my lessons." Ciel announced blandly everyone turning

to him in confusion. "OH COME ON CIEL-CHAN! LEMME PLAY WITH SEBBY! LEMME BORROW HIM! This grell person wailed. "Of course not why

would I let him go with a failure." He announced coaxing the angry red haired man/woman. "BUT SEBBY SAVED ME LOOK!" He/she wailed

excitedly. At that moment Sebastian pivoted on a heel taking his foot from my blade and spinning his leg colliding his foot with the he/she.

"OW SEBBASTIAN!" He wailed crying on the floor. I stood confused. "Sheath your sword no use wasting it on an idiot." Ciel waved his hands

in the air motioning to the red haired he/she. "Now Grell I must inform you that your sick obsession with me is quite disturbing. I don't swing

that way and defiantly not with the people who steal my dinner." Sebastian said smiling. _Swing that way… So it is a boy… and dinner…? Got _

_nothing for that. _ "You're a boy...?" I asked shyly placing my sword in the red bag. "NO I'M A LADY!" She? Wailed. "Stop lying you homo." Ciel

said standing. "Sebastian did I not order you to remove this annoying Shinigami." "My apologies my lord." Sebastian then grabbed grell by the

throat and threw him out the window. _This time I was sure. _ He then picked up the chainsaw and threw it out the window. I could hear it make

contact with the poor man's face. "I hope you get your scythe taken away so you're stuck with scissors." Sebastian concluded placing wood

against the window. He rubbed his hands and dusted off his black uniform. "Well that was quite the bother" Sebastian smiled walking back to

his chair as eyes followed him in awe. "How did you do that! TEACH ME!" I wailed. "Die first." Sebastian said smirking. I shrunk back… "I'll deal

with my abilities." I said sitting down next to Shiemi. "So cool Sebastian" She smiled at Sebastian. Bon was speechless for the first time ever.

Konekomaura's eyes were sparkling and Shima was undoing his shaft he had prepared. Izumo was sitting quietly in the corner gawking her

foxes circling her feet. "Sebastian may I ask what just happened." Yukio asked leaning on the desk. "That was an annoying crossdressing

tranny of a shinigami and he has a passion for Sebastian" Ciel concluded flatly. "Shinigami?" I asked turning around. "The things that collect

souls." Ciel continued. "I hope he gets that thing taken away… it would be so much easier to punch him into tomorrow." Sebastian complained.

"I agree it's less noisy with scissors." Ciel responded beginning conversation with his butler. "What?" I interrupted getting a surprised glance

from Sebastian and Ciel. "Oh" _Had they already forgotten I was here… _ "His death scythe… aka.. chainsaw… It is annoying and noisy so we were

talking about how it should be taken away again." Ciel stated. "What is it used for." Yukio asked walking over with a pen and paper. He

wanted to show off to all the other exorcists about what he discovered. "To collect the souls of people who died?" He responded

questioningly. "Class dismissed." Yukio wailed running over to his desk writing down as much information as possible "What a waste we

learned nothing" Ciel got up placing his hands in his pockets leaving the bags for Sebastian who followed suit. "Well I learned many things" I

looked at Shiemi who nodded and smiled back. _Having demons for friends could prove to be very interesting._

**Hi this was a very light hearted chapter. I personally thought it was laughable… Don't worry seriousness is coming just be patient! I **

**didn't want the whole story to be dreadfully depressing so I brought the only soulution. Grell… I used him like he is in the anime. He is **

**used to break tension filled times. Like the puppet episode where pluto abandoned Ciel. :D **

**Merci beacoup for reading Please review**

**Orchidfur.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour mon ami! I haven't updated my other stories in a while because I am busy studying for my black cat story that's upcoming and working on my 07-ghost crossover which I just finished. I've also been really motivated to write my sekaiichi hatsukoi story for some odd reason. So I'm going to make myself become motivated to update this story, my vampire knight one and my darker than black one as well. Please enjoy et review**

**Merci Beacoup.**

**Orchidfur**

**Rin's POV**

**(Because I feel I use Ciel and Sebastian too much. Don't get me wrong they are my absolute favorite anime characters ever but others need spotlight time too. So in this chapter I'm going to avoid using them as much as possible.)**

I had just witnessed my first Shinigami and it had to be that cross-dressing one. Are they all like that? I could only wonder.

I walked down the street heading towards the dorms. I wish I was Yukio… he could just use some magical key and there

you go. He pisses me off sometimes. He really really pisses me off. "AH!" "Niisan? Are you okay?" _Speak of the devil. _

"Hai…" "What an interesting class today huh." I just stared at him. _This was my chance to get back at him! _"Yes it was the

most interesting class we have had this entire 2 years I've had while studying here." I smiled and he frowned. Ha-ha how

do you like it! I glanced back at him and noticed that his frown stayed longer than usual. "Oi… Niisan… Gomen it was just a

joke." I was truly concerned. In the next glimpse the man has a huge frickin' grin on his face. "Yukio!" I stomped away

angrily… how dare he… how dare he!

**Yukio's POV**

Niisan stormed off stomping his feet elbows in right angles. He really was like a child…I prayed to my foster father in

heaven hoping he is watching over him… he seriously needs it. I glanced at my black wrist watch. 9:15. it's almost time for

the exorcist's teacher meeting. I switched my briefcase into the left hand and walked ahead.

**Meeting time. :D **

I walked in on time and sat down. "Good now that Okumura-sensei is here we may begin." I blushed realizing I was the

last to arrive. "Ohayo…" Tsubaki-sensei began. "So it appears that there is an increased amount of activity around the

academy's walls." He continued. "It appears as if they are trying to find a weak spot to squeeze in. I don't know their level

but it seems we're under ambush." I froze looking at the man who desperately needed to shave. "We will have all ex-wires

check the barriers." He continued. "Sir there is at least 10,000 barriers!" Shouted an outraged teacher, I've been here so

long and I don't know half of the staff. I slapped myself mentally telling myself to be better prepared and made note to

memorize it later. "So during class today send your students out. Teachers will help as well." He concluded filing his

papers back into order tapping them on the wooden table lightly. "Dismissed" He crashed into a chair. _Since when did he _

_come to be in charge? Last time I knew he was a gym teacher… a lousy one at that._

**Rin's POV**

I walked to class the next day feeling fairly refreshed. I had eaten a new recipe that I discovered and was happily full. I

made bentos for me and my brother and now I got to go to a fairly interesting class. I jumped on the ledge landing

somewhat gracefully on the ground below. Sebastian and Ciel jumped over head and Sebastian did some fancy jump. My

eyes widened in amazement. "6" Ciel commented snobbishly opening the door completely ignoring my presence. _Well _

_that is Ciel… _ We walked in class in silence and opened the door to an empty room. "We are early Sebastian…" Ciel began

"I've brought a French blend." Sebastian announced pulling out a tea-cart. So that's what he was doing in the closet the

other day. He must have been placing supplies in our supply room. He pulled out a box of tea heating water on a hot

plate. He served tea to Ciel and glanced at me. Ciel sniffed the tea. "Mariage Frères" he announced. "Correct as always

young master." Sebastian smiled and Ciel just huffed. Sebastian then turned to me. "Would you like a cup?" "Uh sure…" I

accepted the tea watching the brown fluid swirl in the tea-cup. The rest of the students filed into class and Sebastian

served tea to each of them. They all sat down and drank their tea. I finally took my first sip. "hot!" I threw the cup in the

air letting it crash onto the cheap tiles. "That was a three thousand dollar tea cup." "Yes U.S dollars." Ciel announced not

even looking up. _Three… Three… Thou…Thousand…! _ "Who pays that much for a cup?" I exclaimed throwing my hands in

the air. "Don't worry about it I will eat the expense. It isn't that much anyways." Ciel waved his hand to Sebastian who

cleaned up the mess. Sebastian then walked over to me and handed me a plastic cup full of tea. He placed a lid on it.

"This is a children's cup." I pointed to it. "For a child." Ciel continued everyone laughed and I sunk in shame. "I'm older

than you." I pointed out. "Technically." His eyes glinted with amusement. Yukio walked in looking at us all drinking our

tea. Sebastian handed him a cup and sat down. "What about you Sebastian?" Shiemi asked smiling over her rose tea-cup.

"I don't drink tea." He smiled and everyone drew in air realizing that demons don't eat. "Then why is Ciel drinking tea?" I

asked loudly. "Because I can…" He replied in his usual sarcastic tone. "Alright class stop being distracted." Everybody

turned to Yukio who suddenly changed his personality. They all face him including myself eyes wide in awe. "It appears

that some demons are trying to find their way into the academy. We will have to check all of the barriers." He began

explaining placing his cup of tea down. "Sensei isn't there like thousands of barriers?" Asked Izumo placing a finger on her

lip nervously. "Yes there are about 10,000 to be frank." He pointed a finger closing his eyes for emphasis. "TO BE FRANK"

I stood up pointing at him hostility filled my aura. "Why do us ex-wires have to do it!" I continued complaining. "Give it up.

Give us a map we will be done within 3 hours." Ciel stood up walking over to Yukio for a map. "That is impossible. The

fastest the teachers has ever done it was in 2 days." Yukio placed his hands on his hips. "Are you questioning my ability?"

Ciel countered a playful smirk appearing on his soft lips. (No HOMO) Yukio sighed handing the map over. Sebastian and

Ciel exited the room but came back in seconds. "You guys may enjoy the tea. Sebastian made some cake as well. Don't let

Rin touch the plates. Each is at least 4,000 dollars. There are some plastic ones in the supply closet." Everyone laughed

and Ciel smirked re-exiting. "Well let's try some of this guy's cake! I bet mines better!" I scoffed walking over to the cake

that was decorated extravagantly. I was about to slice it and grab a plate but I was stopped. "Niisan I don't think you

should touch that." I glared at him "Why the hell not!" "Because each is 4,000 U.S dollars. Do you know how much that is

in Japan?" He asked raising an eyebrow. I rubbed my head nervously… "Well 4,000 dollars is approximately 319600.0 ¥"

He pointed a finger handing me a princess plate. Everyone gawked at the price… _Rich bastard._ I ate my cake which was…

delicious… on a princess plate and a fork for a 3 year old. Oh well at least I get cake.

**2:46 ** minutes later.

Ciel and Sebastian reentered. "Well?" Yukio said placing a hand on his hip leaning his weight onto his right side._ I could so _

_easily push him over…. He he he _ "It's done but it appears you have trouble." He concluded holding up the map.

"Sebastian noticed that some demons were oozing into this orifice." He pointed to the main entrance. "Sebastian placed a

seal on the door for now but it appears all of your demons aren't nitwits. Also we were getting suspicious looks from your

coworkers so the job had to be done quickly." He ended sighing. "You… did it all?" I asked placing my plate on the cart. "Of

course?" He responded as if it wasn't difficult. "Well we will have to report this." Announced Yukio. "Class dismissed."

**Yukio's POV**

I walked over to the place that 'Oozed Demons'. There I saw Tsubaki Kaoru dressed in an all-black coat examining the

ground. I walked closer to him noticing the symbol. It looked like a demonic symbol to get rid of demons. _Then again that's _

_exactly what it is… and it was made by a very powerful demon himself. _ Tsubaki-sensei noticed me waving me over.

"Yukio-sensei have you done this?" "Um no… It was one of my students. They finished checking the barriers and noticed

demons were penetrating the barrier… so they placed a seal on the entrance." I chose my words carefully. If they found

out they were demons it would be like Niisan all over again. "Hmm… I've never seen this kind of symbol before." He

commented. I haven't seen that exact one…. But it looked similar to the Ciel had on his eye. The only difference was that

instead of a star and diamonds it had a heart inside a square with a diamond on the inside of the heart. It was truly an

unusual sight… The area surrounding the heart had lines that resembled wisps of smoke. "I've never seen this…" He

continued. "It looks familiar…" I noted. "Hmm? Have you seen this?" _Oh crap I just dug my own grave. _ "Why don't you ask

the two students who did the patrol?" I chose carefully but not nearly enough. "Wait a minute… two students cleared all

the barriers." He looked at me questioningly. "Uh.." I paused. "Spit out the truth…" He spat angrily. "Well yeah…" I looked

away. "And how long did it take them… I only gave the order yesterday." I bowed my head. "2 hours and forty-six

minutes." He looked at me astonished. "Let's meet these fabulous students shall we…"

**OOOHHHH cliffhanger… lol I'm such a witch. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter…. **

**jusqu'à la prochaine fois**

**(until next time)**

**Orchidfur**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour everyone! I want to thank you all for reading and giving me suggestions. So everyone Merci Beacoup!  
Enjoy**

**Orchidfur**

**Yukio's pov**

**(this is going to be a sentence lol)**

"Well let's go see these fabulous students of yours shall we?" Tsubaki-sensei offered not taking willing to accept no for an

answer.

**Ciel's POV**

We returned to the classroom the next day to see a man in an all-black coat similar to Okumura -sensei's. Ohayo class,

please take your seats." Yukio began. Sebastian and I sat behind Rin and Shiemi as always. Bon was to my right next to

him sat pink-haired maniac and baldy. Next to Sebastian sat purple eye-brows. "Class this is Tsubaki Kaoru sensei." He

introduced the man with thick sideburns and desperately needed a shave. "So" he began "who cleared the barriers

yesterday?" Tsubaki-sensei offered glancing between each student. Sebastian lifted his head observantly. "That would be

Sebastian and I." I raised my hand lazily signaling my voice. "You? Didn't you just start?" His eyebrows rose….even

higher than they normally were. "Yes." I answered agitated by his stupidity. I looked at Sebastian who narrowed his eyes

at the window. "Hey you! Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Tsubaki-sensei marched over slapping his hands on

Sebastian's desk. "Oi, Sebastian?" I looked at him puzzled. "OI! Yukio what's wrong with him!" Tsubaki-sensei spat. "I

have no idea?" Yukio responded walking over concerned. "Oi Sebastian if you don't answer me right now the contracts

rules become stricter." _I can't say it's off… he'd be happy… I think? He seems oddly attracted to me. _"Something's

coming." He muttered silently not looking at me. I too sensed it… it must be at least 500 yards away for me to feel it. "It's

close." I continued. "It's not from home…" He continued. Just then a large hemogoblin burst through the window Sebastian

had repaired earlier. "Sebastian." I began but he had already jumped and attacked the blood thirsty beast. Yukio drew his

guns and Rin his sword. "There are more!" I announced to Sebastian who sliced through the goblin with his signature

butter knife. He leapt back and I stood up. "What the heck! How did you guys sense that?" Tsubaki-sensei asked

bewildered. "They are invading…" Sebastian continued. "Take care of it." I calmly announced "Sebby-Chan! I 've returned

for your love!" "Oh… God…" I rubbed my head in annoyance. "Hey that voice sounds familiar." Rin pointed out the obvious.

"HELLO SEBBY-CHAN!" Grell screeched leaping into the window onto the man. He held a chainsaw and was hugging my

butler tightly. "WHAT THE HELL!" Tsubaki-sensei's eyes widened. Grell looked at him possessively. "Mine." He mumbled.

Sebastian kicked him sending him to crash into the chalkboard. He returned to his stance feet together knives between his

long agile fingers. "That hurts Sebastian!" Grell announced in a flirtatious tone. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" Tsubaki-sensei

shouted. Grell ran up shaking his hand. "Grell Sutcliffe." "Guys stop fooling around!" Rin spat angrily. "OH the feisty

annoying one!" Grell said waving his hand. Sebastian looked at him with pleading eyes. "Grell-san… please helps me..."

Sebastian truly was the best actor ever. "OH SEBBY-Chan Of course!" He revved his death scythe! "DEATH" Grell made his

signature peace sign across his eyes and slid in beside Sebastian. "Sebastian get this done quickly." "Yes… my lord." At

that moment hundreds of demons on middle level shot into the classroom. Sebastian jumped nimbly slicing each one. Grell

hacked away smiling all the way. Tsubaki sensei stood wide eyed and jaw dropped. "Who is that and why does he always

say death?" "He told you… his name is Grell Sutcliff and he is the most annoying crossdressing transgender Shinigami in

the world." I announced as Sebastian and Grell landed side by side. Grell latched onto Sebastian's arm earning another

serious kick to the face. Sebastian brought his leg down placing the knives in his uniform pocket. "That's it for now."

Sebastian said flipping his hair. "Oh Sebastian that was so much fun" Grell screamed. Sebastian grabbed the shinigami's

death scythe and swung it above his reach. "Sebby! That's not fair! Give me my death scythe!" Sebastian whipped it 30

miles away out of the window causing the Shinigami to pursue it. "Finally" I rubbed my temples sitting down in the

disheveled classroom. "Sebastian… can you get tea… we have a lot of explaining to do. Also we have to investigate why

there is a sudden surge in demonic presence in… what's this place called?" I looked at Rin. "You mean Assiah?" "Yeah

whatever normal people call it earth." "I have a theory." Sebastian said walking to the supply closet pulling out the tea

cart. "Wait a minute!" interrupted Tsubaki-sensei. "What's going on?" He raised his arms to emphasize how confused he

actually was. "Lots of stuff is going on… world hunger… world pollution." I replied cockily smiling "You know what I mean

you arrogant brat!" He spat angrily picking me up by my collar. Sebastian was at my side in a second holding a fork to the

man's eye. "Please refrain from touching." He smiled devilishly and Tsubaki-sensei dropped me to stumble against a desk.

Sebastian walked over adjusting my tie. Everyone gawked at Sebastian's sudden violence. "Anybody who threatens my

safety is breaking our contract." I explained and their eyes flushed with understanding. "Contract? WHAT THE HELL

EXPLAIN THAT TO ME" Tsubaki-sensei glared. "Sebastian and I have a contract." I pointed out matter-of-factly. "Why?" he

pressed. "Because it's our deal?" I countered still leaving him with tons of questions. "How were you able to check the

barriers by yourself?" He straightened up to his composed self. "You're slow to the catch huh?" I chuckled to myself as

Sebastian handed me a cup of tea. "Earl Grey." I announced. "Correct." Everyone stared at me, I could feel their eyes peel

away my skin… "So what is your theory." I looked at Sebastian curiosity glistened into my eyes. He walked up to the

board. "May i?" He asked Yukio curiously. "Of course." Yukio smiled eager to understand as well. He picked up a piece of

chalk drawing three lines.

Assiah.

Gehenna.

Underworld

"So you see how the underworld is on the bottom" He began tapping the chalk by the title 'underworld'. We all nodded.

"What's the underworld?" Tsubaki-sensei asked. Rin thrusted his worksheet in the man's face. Sebastian continued

speaking ignoring the interruption. "Above that Is Gehenna and Assiah." He continued. "State the obvious Sebastian get to

your point." I ordered impatiently. "Well the underworld has been planning for a while to overtake Gehenna." He pointed

out. "Why?" Yukio sensei asked. "WAIT A MINUTE! YOU'RE A DEMON!" Tsubaki-sensei pointed at Sebastian in disbelief.

"Stop interrupting or I'll slap you." Sebastian smiled. "Questions after." Tsubaki-sensei slid in his chair listening patiently.

"Well you see Lucifer-sama has bad blood with his cousin Satan. So he wants to take over his wonderland." Sebastian

resumed. "I see." I sipped my tea. "So the Underworld is pushing up causing Gehenna to bleed into Assiah." I questioned

out loud. "Precisely." Sebastian smiled "Question time." He announced sitting on the desk that stood at the front of the

room. "Okay! So you're a demon?" Tsubaki-sensei asked looking a list of questions. "Yes…" Sebastian responded bored by

his repetitiveness. "You're powerful down their correct?" He scratched his head. "Lucifer's my uncle?" Sebastian answered

awkwardly…_He's never told me this before._ "So the underworld's stronger than Gehenna? Why haven't we encountered

them until now?" Yukio interrupted Tsubaki-sensei. "Because there was no point. We were preparing for our attack on the

weaker nation while they preyed on you." He smiled. "So what are we going to do? The underworld is going to take over

the world." Yukio asked. "Well I'm not stopping my home from destroying Gehenna they deserve it." Sebastian said

crossing his arms. "But we can keep Gehenna and the Underworld locked underneath Assiah for eternity." He pointed out

leaning backwards holding the edge of the desk for support. "We can what?" Yukio asked astonished at the possibility.

"Look I'm not saying it's easy or that it will work I'm sure there are other possibilities." Sebastian shrugged. "How will the

demons make contracts if they're locked away?" I added smartly. "True…"Sebastian brought a finger to his lip. "Well will

have to figure out how the two can reach an agreement." I suggested. "I guess that would be the safest way… in order to

lock the gates away you must sacrifice a country the size of Japan." He continued. "WHAT!" Every gasped in unison

excluding me. I don't find these things as a shock anymore. "Well it looks like we have to play the role of a therapist" I

concluded placing my empty teacup upside down on the saucer. _We will fix this problem… _

**Okay so that's that! I bet you weren't expecting that! BWAHAHAHA! Haha well enjoy please review **

**Merci beacoup**

**jusqu'à la prochaine fois**

**Orchidfur**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hi guys. So I got a day off from school today thanks to Sandy :D So here we are. Please review and I hope you enjoy._**

**_Merci Beacoup _**

**_Orchidfur_**

**_Rin's POV_**

**_[again because I use Sebastian and Ciel too much]_**

We all stared at the board trying to understand why the underworld would leak into Gehenna. "So what are we going to do

about it?" Yukio asked Sebastian who sat arms folded across his chest. "Well we're going to have to have them work an

agreement or Gehenna will be destroyed. Gehenna is necessary because it keeps you guys busy and off of our backs while

we do our jobs taking souls from those willing." He explained. "We will have them reach an agreement." I asked

dumbfounded. "How are we supposed to reason with a bunch of demons!" I continued. "We're more reasonable than you. I

mean honestly why would some people kill each other? It makes no sense. We demons aren't as materialistic as you

humans." He scowled at me causing me to shrink into my chair. "You guys will have to strengthen your barriers though

because if you don't the more powerful demons from Gehenna are going to kill you all." He pointed out blandly. He spoke

as if it meant nothing to him… _Then again it probably didn't_. "First of all you must inform your superiors and coworkers."

Ciel butted in. "We can't reason with just a class of ex-wires." We all nodded in agreement. "Oh and Karou-sensei."

"Yes?" Tsubaki-sensei looked at Ciel. "Don't tell anyone our secret. We will tell who we want to tell." He winked. "Well

that settles that we are going to have to hold a meeting." Yukio announced standing up. "Let's all gather."

**_Sebastian's POV_**

Ciel, Yukio and I stood on a high platform with a large screen behind us. A purple haired president named Mephisto and

many exorcists sat in large desks. "So shall we begin?" Mephisto suggested. "So why did you gather all of us." A nerdy

looking woman asked. Her black coat hung around her unattractive frame. "Well we have new information that needs to be

relayed." Yukio answered calmly. "Why do you have two ex-wires with you?" Another asked rudely. "Well they are the

ones who taught me this. They also checked all of the academy's barriers in a little less than 3 hours." He concluded

causing several exorcists to gasp. "Impossible! We professionals can only do it in two days." "Just sit down, shut up and

listen." Ciel interrupted clearly annoyed. "Sebastian get on with it!" He ordered. I bowed. "Yes my lord." "What the hell?" I

heard several confused voices ring through the room angrily. "Well let's start then Yukio sensei. Why don't you hand the

papers out?" I suggested. "Yeah." He handed half a stack to Ciel who gave him a dirty look. Ciel accepted the pile and

threw it into the hands of the person in the front row. "Pass it back." He ordered. "Why you brat." A tall exorcist stood up

grabbing Ciel by the collar. "Release me." He ordered but the man glared. I walked over and poked him lightly on the

shoulder. He turned his head around painstakingly slow. "Please release him." I smiled generously. "Oh are you here to

save him?" He asked me in a singsong voice. "I'm annoyed." Ciel announced punching the man painfully in the stomach.

"Stop acting like an idiot and pass the papers back." Ciel ordered to the man gasping for air. All of the other exorcists

scowled at Ciel. Yukio-sensei gave a sympathetic glance and Ciel just laughed at him. "I'm fine." He waved his hands

dismissively. "That one's got some fight." Mephisto commented. After everyone had received a paper they all looked at

the stage in confusion. "Wait there is another dimension." The unattractive girl asked. "Listen to the presentation and hold

you questions until the end." I ordered causing the conference room to fall silent. "My name is Sebastian Michaelis. This is

Ciel Phantomhive." I pointed to young master. "Now if any of you can read… you will see my name. In fact you may

become angry and some may start to chant some unpleasant words. If you listen I will explain everything." I announced. _I _

_hope they don't start putting gods curses on me or I'm going to... _"By god…" The nerd girl began. I appeared in front of

her causing her to gasp. I let my fangs appear and my eyes to glow. _If they were going to know… they might as well know _

_my true self. _"Please refrain from saying those words. I placed duct tape over her mouth causing her to exert a muffled

scream. "There we go." I rubbed my hands together smiling wickedly. "Sebastian enough just get over here and stop

playing around." Ciel ordered. "Yes my lord." I hopped up on stage in a swift graceful jump. "BRAVO!" Screamed Mephisto.

Several exorcists glared at the man. "So you will see on your worksheets that there are dimensions correct." I looked at a

few who nodded. "Well everyone knows about Assiah and Gehenna correct…" I dragged out my words to form a question.

Several nodded. "Well you see. There is a dimension underneath Gehenna called the Underworld. It is ruled by Lucifer

Sama." I began and a random man stood, His red hair reminding me of the annoying pest. "WHY WOULD YOU CALL HIM

SAMA! YOU MESSED UP PRICK!" he shouted. "We all worship different people. I'm sorry I'm not big on God." I answered

coolly. He looked embarrassed and sat down crossing his arms. "Well the underworld is underneath Gehenna and it

accepts all the people who have done wrong that exceed Gehenna's ability." I continued using my hands to gesture the

large PowerPoint. "Does everybody follow me so far?" I scanned the crowed. All had curious eyes. I looked at the girl with

the duct-taped mouth. I strode over to her causing her to shrink in fear. "I believe that this isn't necessary anymore. I

pulled it off of her causing her to yelp at the sting. "I'm terribly sorry." I smiled deviously. "Well as you can see they are all

layered on top of each other. Assiah on top, Gehenna squished in the middle and the Underworld. Chances are you don't

know about the underworld." I looked and everybody held a confused expression. "Well then as I explained the underworld

takes Gehenna's incapability's. The underworld is divided into a pyramid of power. It should be listed on your sheets."

Everyone looked down, some gasped some sighed. I switched the slide. "As you can see Lucifer sits atop. His job is to

regulate the entire Underworld." I pulled a laser pointer aiming for his name. "Underneath you have the nobles. I myself

would be categorized here. We make contracts with humans to devour their souls." Some of their faces twisted into horror

and others contorted into confusion. "We also have to deal with the Shinigami." I flipped to the next slide. "They collect

the souls and mark down the cinematic record. They decide whether they go to heaven or hell as humans say. From there

if Hell is chosen, they chose Gehenna or Underworld." I concluded flipping back to the other slide. "After the nobles you

have the Earls. These are the demons who watch the souls in the underworld. They choose the punishments." I looked at

Ciel. "He's there." I pointed to him. Several people gasped learning that Ciel was a demon too. A golden haired short man

stood to signal he had a question. "Why isn't he in the underworld if he decides the punishments?" He asked curiously.

"He's special…" I replied. "How so…" "Let's just leave it at that shall we." I smiled as he sat back down. "The lowest level

and least powerful in the Underworld are you peasants. They are the people who enforce the punishments. The power

goes from top to bottom." I concluded flipping to the last section of the power point. "Now any questions?" I sat on the

podium crossing my arms nonchalantly. The red haired idiot from before had the nerve to stand up again. "Why are you

telling us this!" he shouted. "That you will find out soon enough." I smiled silencing him. The nerdy girl that I removed

tape from stood. "Why should we trust a demon! Let's exorcise him!" She screamed. Several people standing up in

support. The few that remained seated shrunk back in fear. The tall man that harassed Ciel stood holding a sword. "A

knight huh?" I asked catching him off guard. "Fair enough. I will show you my capabilities. I'm truly curious to find yours" I

stood shrugging. "I'll be fair." A demonic grin appearing on my face. "BWAHH SO MUCH FUN!" Shouted Mephisto. "I'll take

you on!" The man screamed! "Okay let's not dawdle. I took several butter knives from my chest pocket. The man laughed

confidently lunging forward. I jumped as he missed by several feet. "Too slow." I commented causing the man's anger to

stir inside him. "Damn you!" He shouted. He chased me for several minutes and I grew bored. I took the initiative and

jumped at him placing a knife right in-between his eyes. If I pressed forward it would penetrate skin. It appears I win?" I

smiled deviously causing him to shrink back in defeat. "Anyone else? Or may I finally tell you why I'm here?" I announced

shifting my weight to one hip. "Enough Sebastian I'm growing bored finish the presentation." Ciel interrupted. "Very well."

Several people sighed in relief. "Well as you can see there has been a spike in Gehenna demonic activity." I pointed to the

graph. Everyone nodded in agreement. "I will explain exactly why this is." Everyone looked at me in confusion. I pulled up

the line diagram of the layout of three places.

Assiah

Gehenna

Underworld.

Everyone looked in understanding. I pulled a pen that worked on the board. "You see the underworld is quite upset with

Gehenna. They are planning to wipe it out or take over." I concluded everyone looking shocked. "Well I suppose that they

chose the takeover because it is pushing demons from Gehenna into Assiah." I showed this by making arrows go in order

from underworld to Gehenna to Assiah. Everyone looked at me with alarmed expressions. "So I've decided that I will help.

I need your support because I'm going to the underworld to work an agreement out between the two." I announced taking

my seat on the podium yet again. "Questions?" The blue haired trouble maker stood yet again. "Do you really think that

they will agree to this!" He all but shouted. "Of course they will. They're more reasonable and less materialistic than you

humans." I glared at him angrily eyes flashing a threatening red. "Why are you helping us!" Shouted the blonde. "Because

I was ordered ever so nicely to." I smiled and Ciel scowled. "Young master if you wear that expression to often you face

will freeze." He chuckled slightly blowing my advice off by returning to a scowl. "Ordered by who?" Jumped up the red

head. "Him…" I pointed to Ciel. "I thought he was a lower ranking demon than you?" Added nerdy geeky unattractive girl.

"You see we entered a contract before things got complicated. Now our contract remains for eternity." I concluded sighing

at the thought. _Honestly it wasn't that much of a bother. Young master was good company and I've grown quite attracted _

_to the young boy._ "Well I see how it is." They all sat down on her comment. "So are you going to assist?" I asked for the

last time. "OF COURSE!" Mephisto interrupted jumping on his chair. "Sounds like fun!" He continued. _Was this man really _

_the school's head… _"Well then…. Let's get started."

**_Merci pour lecture! I really had fun writing this chapter. Ciel was so himself… lol So yeah if any of you have any suggestions please tell me so.  
Merci Beacoup_**

**_jusqu'à la prochaine fois_**

**_Orchidfur_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Bonsoir everyone. So I have noticed I neglected this story in my updates sooooo…. Yeah… ANYWAYS please enjoy… sadly this story is becoming shorter than expected… I shove too much in one chapter._**

**_Please excuse any grammatical errors…. Because I know I have tons of room for improvement…._**

**_Merci Pour Lecture._**

**_Read and Review (Otherwise I won't know what I'm doing wrong)_**

**_Orchidfur…._**

**_Rin's POV_**

"So will you help us or not…" Mephisto jumped up balancing on his chair. "OF

course!" He shouted enthusiastically! "Sounds like fun." He jumped balancing on

the other. "Than that settles it… let's shove Gehenna back in between." Sebastian

smiled cockily.

We left the auditorium and arrived back in our classroom. Ciel sat sipping tea

Sebastian was serving cake… my mouth watered… _I was completely not paying _

_attention to what Yukio was saying…. But he won't know that. _"Rin…" I was

jabbed in the side by Shiemi. "WHAT." I shouted at her… "Rin… Yukie-chan's been

calling you for like 10 minutes." I blushed. "If you want cake just ask." Ciel threw

in handing me a slice on again… a princess plate. I was too happy to care the cake

was delicious. "Rin!" Yukio screamed looming over me. I jumped forgetting that I

was supposed to respond before eating the cake. "Yeah Niisan?" He glared at me

over his thick framed glasses…. "Well… first off…. Have you been training your

flames?" He placed a hand on his hip in annoyance… "Yeah!" I shout back

offended in the small amount of trust we shared. "Well… you need to continue to

improve… if you can't control them… then you may go berserk again…" I stood in

anger. "Fine if that's what you think of me." I growled stomping out of the room…

"Niisan…" You called but I didn't dare turn around… _How dare he… I know I can _

_go berserk… but that doesn't mean I don't try._ I huddled in the corner of the

bridge and began to sob. "What an unpleasant face…" I looked up to see Ciel…

"Ciel?" "Duh." He replied rolling his eyes. "What the was that?" He inquired

glaring at me with cerulean eyes. "He just doesn't trust me." He smacked me on

my head. "Idiot…" He chided. "What the hell!" I shouted rubbing my sore head.

"He trusts you obviously he's only worried. If you weren't so selfish and childlike

you'd notice. Now I don't know if you noticed… but hell is leaking on earth and

we've got bigger problems than trust." I stared at him in disbelief… _Why the hell _

_am I being lectured by a 14 year old…._ "I see…" I mumbled quietly standing up.

"Well then let's hope you're not as dense as you appear." He turned on a heel

walking back to the classroom.

We reentered the classroom and Nissan sighed in relief. "Thank you Ciel…" He

murmured. "As if I'd do it for you. He's just an idiot who doesn't see the big

picture." He grumbled sitting back in the chair. "Grump." I announced sitting in

my desk chair. "Immature dog." He spat back… "Why am I a dog?" I turned

around asking quietly. "Because you have a tail…." He pointed and I looked down.

I stood in embarrassment… "I'LL BE RIGHT BACK!" I screamed running to the

bathroom. I could hear Ciel chuckling at me as I ran away as red as a tomato.

_Idiot…_

**_Ciel's Pov_**

I watched the boy run out of the room and laughed at the sight… _He really was an _

_idiot…_ I turned back to see a stressed Yukio. "Well it appears the activity spiked…"

Yukio pointed to a line graph that formed a peak at the month. "well we have to

take care of it I suppose…" I shrugged it off. The door slammed open and the red

haired nerd from the presentation appeared. "Yukio sensei there is a large demon

at the gates nothing works! We need all the doctors we can get!" he shouted

running out of the classroom. Yukio ran out the hall followed by the class.

Sebastian and I walked calmly and Rin ran up satisfied… "We're going on a field

trip." I announce not looking him in the eye. "What where why?" He asked as he

ran up to us. "Well it appears that there is an issue." I brush it off lightly picking

up my pace. "Let's go Sebastian I want to see what we're dealing with." "Yes

young master."

_Upon arriving._

I watched as Yukio treated a student who had a large scratch. "That looks like it

hurts like hell." I announce walking up. "Where we're you guys? This is a good

learning opportunity." He demanded. The girl student winced in pain. "Well… I'm

sorry but I'll be going to assess the situation now." I lifted a hand walking away. I

appeared next to Bon who was chanting some God annoying language. "Refrain

from saying that…." I glared at him my eyes flashing a deadly crimson. "I'm sorry."

He bowed his head. I glared at the large two tailed cat. "Oh… God.." I began but it

was too late… Sebastian…. "Sebastian…" I looked at him calling after him "So…

cute…" He announced walking over. All the exorcists stepped back reloading their

weapons. Sebastian glared at them. "Don't shoot this cat…" He growled causing

them to shrink in fear. "Come on you cat obsessed moron! Don't get in the way of

the exorcists job! We need to assess their skill level." I shouted but apparently he

didn't 'hear' Me…. "Sebastian." I shouted louder… _He ignored me again._ He

approached the snarling beast smiling. "Why hello there." He called cheerfully. He

extended a hand placing it against the beasts head. "Such soft fur you have kitty."

He smiled at the animal. The cat looked shocked…. Its eyes filled with confusion…

Rin walked up following Sebastian. "Sebastian I order you back here or you break

the contract." I shouted… this time I was heard. He turned to look at me sadly

then back at the cat. He took a step away. "Come on hurry we don't have all day."

He walked back sadly and Rin walked up apparently talking to the beast. "Well…" I

glared at him. "I'm sorry…" He bowed his head in shame. _That's right…. You _

_deserve to be hanged by your toes. _ Rin turned around… "Guys he is just lonely…"

Rin called… the cat suddenly appeared at a normal size and snuggled into Rin's

chest. Sebastian burned with jealousy. "Get over it…" I growled walking up Rin.

Yukio had appeared glancing us over. "what are you doing Rin?" He asked

anxiously. "I'm going to keep him." He smiled taking the cat away. "What the

hell!" Yukio shouted… "Who said I'd agree to take a cat…" I looked at Sebastian…

"Is class over?" "I suppose…" I looked back at the bickering brothers… _There is a _

_bigger problem here… can't you see?_

**_Okay so that was that… I hope you enjoyed… please review. Merci Beaucoup. _**

**_Bonne Nuit._**

**_Until next time._**

**_Orchidfur._**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Bonsoir guys :D I've made you all wait long enough so please enjoy:D I'll try to update more. Please review and tell me what I can do to make it better I'm always happy to get reviews._**

**_Orchidfur._**

**_Ciel's POV_**

"Okay guys I think it is obvious to see that the demon activity level has picked up." Yukio called from the front of the classroom. Everyone grunted in agreement.

"So what are we going to do about it?" Bon asked curiously.

"Well I believe we should start to make a plan." Yukio explained.

"I believe we should start to think of ways to go down to the underworld and Gehenna." He continued.

"Niisan are you insane! We can't call a portal or we might as well let all of the bloody demons from Gehenna into Assiah." Rin cried from across the desk.

"Obviously Rin that's why this plan is a little harder than we thought at first." Yukio Rubbed his temple tiredly as if he had been thinking very hard about this subject for a very long time.

"It isn't that hard actually." Sebastian cut in. Everyone stared at him in bewilderment.

"Well instead of coming in through Gehenna we could go in through the underworld." Sebastian stood from the chair and walked over to the chalkboard and began to sketch a diagram.

"See we can go down like normal because demons from the underworld come to Assiah all the time." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"How are we going to do that?" Yukio questioned walking over curiously.

"Well we need to use like a portal…" Sebastian repeated himself using different words…

"I see. How can we access a portal?" Yukio stared at Sebastian.

"Uh…Well… it should be in one of my books." The class sighed in annoyance.

"Oh well we could go about it this way…" Axel grabbed the jar of sheep's blood.

Everyone continued to stare as he pulled his white satin gloves off his perfectly pale skin and dabbed his fingers in the gooey fluid. The classed gasped in disgust as Sebastian began to draw on the old tile floor.

"How are we supposed to clean this up… the custodians are going to love us." Yukio rubbed his temple.

"Well it's either pigs blood or book research." Sebastian countered.

"Uh Sebastian that's sheep's blood." Sebastian shrank back in surprise.

"Who the hell would do this to a sheep!" He glared at its blood.

"Uh it was required for an exorcism." Yukio said stepping back.

"Humans are sick…" Sebastian placed the jar on the table and wiped his hands off on some paper towels.

"Well this won't work without pigs blood." Sebastian growled.

"we might have some in store…" Shiemi piped up.

"Could you get some?" Sebastian asked washing his hands in a sink.

"Sure." She slid into her sandals and clanked off down the hall.

"Why do we need pigs blood?" Rin inquired.

"Well its closest to humans… unless you guys wanna bleed out here?" He pointed to ground and everyone turned pale.

"I think pigs blood will do." Rin whispered.

I smiled at everyone's silly question. I was snapped from my thoughts when Shiemi burst through the door followed by another monkey like demon that looked like the ones from the forest.

"What the hell this is supposed to be a safe zone!" Yukio screamed drawing his guns.

"Sebastian get the blood." Yukio screamed shooting the monster.

Sebastian grabbed the blood and placed it down on the table and everyone calmed down.

"It's a good thing that we didn't use pigs blood at first." Sebastian announced breaking the silence.

"Why?" Bon asked.

"Because we don't have a plan. Are we supposed to charge in and asks for Lucifer to stop fighting? Maybe if we ask nice enough he will oblige. Sorry life doesn't work that way."  
Everyone nodded in agreement.  
"So what are we going to do?" I asked causing people to stare at me.

"Well… I honestly don't think we're going to have to fight… if we have to then it will be with Gehenna because… I'm liked more than my uncle." Everyone glared at Sebastian at his comment.

"Lucifer is your uncle?!" Rin screamed.

"Hey how would you feel if your uncle was Hitler!" Sebastian retorted. Everyone fell silent realizing his point.

"Look I could have taken his place but who would want that. That's too much responsibility. I mean look where they ended up… war." Sebastian raked a hand through his hair tiredly.

"Look I'm not drawing the symbol until we have a plan." He concluded.

"Well you said we won't have to fight right?" Rin piped up.

"I don't think so?" Sebastian cocked a brow at the navy haired demon.

"Well… Can't we just find out the problem and solve it…" He continued.

Sebastian thought for a moment….

"It isn't a solid plan but we can go with it… worse comes to worst we can just come back here…" Sebastian picked up the blood filled jar and resumed his drawing.

"Well that settles it… lets… go to hell…."

**_Sorry guys this is shorter than I would like it to be but I have other stories to update. I hope you enjoyed._**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Hi guys this will probably be the second last chapter…maybe even the last… I hope you enjoyed this story's run. I sure did :D Please review telling me last thoughts on the story and I hope you enjoyed the adventure as much as I did._**

**_Merci pour lecture._**

**_Orchidfur._**

**_Rin's POV_**

We sat and watched silently as Sebastian took the blood on his fingers and pushed the desks back with his foot.

"Stay out of my way." He growled and we all paced backwards.

He first drew a large circle and started writing little symbols I could only hope to understand. I peered at Yukio and had his fingers to his chin and nodding approvingly.  
"what's he doing?" I questioned.

"Shut up Niisan." He shooed me with a wave of his hand as he stared at Sebastian.

"Fine." I growled back sitting on the island of desks.

"Won't that attract…" I was cut off by the ceiling crashing and hemogoblins bursting through the cracks.

"OH MY GOD NIISAN I WAS RIGHT" I screamed feeling extremely accomplished with myself. I drew my sword lunging at the closest one. Bon began chanting, Shiemi was doing her plant thing that I could only hope to understand…. And well Ciel just sat there.

"Ciel care to help?" I questioned angrily.

"of course not." He scoffed sitting down on the desk.

"Brat." I growled and he smirked at me.

After about half an hour, several waves of worthless demons and a war with words everything settled down.

"I should have seen this coming." Yukio sneered.

"well you didn't so let's get this over with." Ciel smirked and looked expectantly at Sebastian.

"so are we just going?" Ciel asked impatiently.

"yes hold your diaper child." I mocked.

"I'm older than you." He snarled back. I held back the urge to slap him as Sebastian opened the passage.

"let's go visit home?"

**_Ciel's POV_**

We walked into the portal standing in the center and waiting for something to happen.

"Sebastian you idiot why isn't it working?" I growled.

"you have to believe in the power young master." He replied with a smile.

"seriously this isn't some wishing star." I snarled back.

"no I have to turn the lights off." He laughed jumping back into the circle. An overwhelming darkness surrounded me. I awaited some sort of change but I felt none.

"Sebastian… why isn't this working… the lights off thing was a ploy… wasn't it…"

"OF course young master but I honestly have no idea what's wrong." He switched the lights back on and ordered everyone out of the circle.

"It appears they sealed Hell in…." He looked at us with a confused look.

"What the hell are we going to do now?" I roared irritably.

"well…. I have no idea?" he announced sitting back with a stunned expression.

"Great. Because the Lucy and Satan had to have a tiff we can't go to hell!" I roared.

"You don't know how ironic those words are…" Rin called mockingly from across the room.

"Shut-up baby." I snapped and silently scolding myself for such childish behavior.

"so how much old are you? Does this mean I can call you old man?" Rin called cheerfully. Yukio-sensei slapped him upside the head silencing the pest.

"We will have to find another way to the underworld." Sebastian explained pulling out a large book.

"We can murder someone and then when we die we can go down there." Bon called sarcastically.

"I call Okumura." He laughed mockingly when Rin lunged at him spewing words in his face.

"There has to be another way." Yukio reasoned.

"He's right. Lucifer would die otherwise… he uses the new souls coming in as power." Sebastian pressed throwing the leather book down in frustration. Rin walked over to the book that was now stuck in the ground and tried to pull it out without any luck.

"I know!" Sebastian walked over to the laptop that sat on a desk. He typed several things in and walked over to us with a page.

"Sebastian what the hell is that? What language?" Bon protested.

"it's Greek." Sebastian explained.

"There is a cave said by the ancient Greeks to lead to the underworld or world of the dead. It's worth a shot." He pointed to several pictures on the page.

"I heard of this before." Yukio chimed taking the laptop from him and settling down in a chair.

"Yukio since when can you read Greek?" Rin protested.

"It's necessary when becoming an exorcist." He responded absently.

"I thought that was Latin?" Rin sighed banging his head on the desk.

"Yes that's true but… all good exorcists know Greek." Yukio defended after flipping through several pages.

"Well we have to fly or swim… and swimming looks to be the more reasonable." Yukio groaned.

"It's super expensive to fly to Greece." He complained.

"Money is not an issue." I announced snobbishly.

"Yay rich friends." Rin cheered.

"Oh… I thought I was an old man?" I smirked.

"YAY rich grandpa's" He corrected and I felt my depression worsen.

"Shut up." I groaned.

"Well class looks like we're taking a field trip…" Yukio exclaimed closing the laptop.

**_Okay I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It is completely plan free. I was originally going to have the portal work but what fun is that? So I made a little issue lengthening the story and adding fun :D XD Ciel is a grandpa…. I can imagine what Rin would think of Sebastian -_-_**

**_I hope you enjoyed please review and tell me what you think._**

**_Until next time._**

**_Orchidfur._**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Hi guys :D I want to finish this story so I can start another. I hope you enjoyed this story's run because I sure did. It was my second I believe…. It was my favorite because I loved both animes so much. Please review tell me what you thought. _**

**_Merci pour lecture._**

**_Orchidfur._**

**_Ciel's POV_**

Sebastian had finished packing all of my belongings quickly preparing for today. Yesterday after the portal failed to do its job we have to take a _public_ airplane to Greece. It doesn't cost much but… the thought of sharing the plane with so many people made my skin crawl.

"Let's get the others I want to get this over as soon as possible." I growled over my shoulder.

"yes my lord." Sebastian replied obediently.

We made our way down the hall of our dorm. I stopped at one door in particular… _okumura._ I tapped lightly receiving no answer. Agitated I kicked the door hearing a start and a thump from the other side. I figured it was Rin falling out of bed or Yukio jumping from a chair either or I was noticed.

"Hurry up and open the door." I barked. Soon after a very tired Yukio came into view.  
"it's 4am." He complained. "Even I don't get up this early."

"Yeah well we have a plane to catch in 2 hours." I roared. His eyes widened.

"why so early?"

"Because I like to save money everywhere I can?" I suggested knowing it wasn't true. I didn't sleep so it didn't bug me one bit. I had gotten such an early flight hoping no screaming kids would enter the flight.

"Okay I'll get Rin up…"

"I'll make breakfast." Sebastian called from down the hall. I followed him silently sitting on the kitchen chair.

"We should go wake the others."

"yes you should go get them and bring them back here for breakfast." Sebastian explained pulling out a heavy skillet.

"Okay." I saluted before hoping off the table and walking briskly down the hall. I left our empty dorm stepping into the morning air. Frost was on the grass and I shivered through my jacket as I marched towards the other male dorms. _Who would wake up Shiemi and… who was the other girl again… the one with the purple hair…. Izumi.. Izumo? God her name confused me. I'll send skunk… _I entered the dorm to see nobody was awake. Relief flooded over me as I walked up the staircase. I looked at the door tags stopping at a few admiring the names that could be easily made fun of. I stopped at Bon's door.

"Skunk." I growled with a knock. …_silence…._

"What the hell!" I yelled when I felt a pair of arms encircle me.

I turned to see Bon staring at me in confusion.

"Oh good you are up. Come on we have to go. Sebastian's making breakfast." I explained.  
"Why?"

"Because the plane leaves in two hours. Hurry or breakfast will get cold."

"What! Who is waking up the girls?"

"Oh that's right you have to do that before breakfast." I added before walking away.

"Don't be late or I'm leaving you behind." I smiled when he scowled walking into his room. I stopped several doors over to Konekomaru… that's a mouthful. I tapped lightly on the door and I heard a shuffle on the other side.

"Konekomaru get up or I'm leaving you behind." I ordered quietly. A few more shuffles and the door opened with a soft click.

"Ciel? What are you doing here?" He asked rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"We are having breakfast and we're leaving in about an hour and a half so meet at my dorm for breakfast okay?" I questioned as he nodded and grabbed his backpack full of stuff. I walked down the hallway coming to the end of the hallway thankfully.

"Shima." I called quietly with a tap. Nothing. I kicked the door. Nothing…

"SHIMA" I shouted angrily punching the door.

"What!?" he answered from behind.

"God I was in the bathroom sue me." He replied rubbing the back of his neck.

"Lets hurry up now. I want to eat breakfast and we're leaving in like… 45 minutes because I want to get through security." I growled

"Okay okay."

Satisfied with my wake-up call I walked back to my own dorm welcoming the warmth and smell of pastries.

"Amazing" I heard Rin shout from the kitchen.

"Rin stop yelling." Yukio complained tiredly. I walked in to see Yukio sipping his coffee, Sebastian slaving over a bread and Rin drinking Sebastian's hot chocolate. _I had to admit. It was worth shouting over. _

"How'd It go?" Sebastian inquired pulling a few muffins from a pan.

"Better than I expected." I grumbled taking a bite of a blueberry one.

"Guys?" We heard coming from downstairs.

"Up here!" Rin shouted.

A few moments later The three boys were in the room.

"Where are the girls?" Rin asked.

"Oh they told up something about beauty taking time?"

"Well then they can skip breakfast." Sebastian growled placing the large feast on the table.

"Amazing!" Suguro commented taking a bite of a muffin.

"So much food!" Shima shouted happily.

"Yeah now eat. I'm giving you your tickets. Lose them and I guess you aren't coming." I spat bitterly placing a ticked in each of their hands.

"Thanks." Yukio responded and everyone followed suit.

"No problem we have to fix this problem right?" I declared angrily.

"We're here!" Shiemi cried softly as she entered the already crowded kitchen.  
"Izumo-chan let's eat!" She cried happily.

"Huh too early." She complained.

"Hurry up we're leaving in 10 minutes."

"But you said we have two hours it hasn't been 40 minutes." Rin reasoned.  
"Do you want to be late for the plane because you got caught in security?" I inquired cocking a brow.

"Understandable." He replied raising his hands in defeat.

"Sebastian leave the silverware here." I ordered sternly. Sebastian emptied the several forks and knives he had placed in his chest pockets.

"Why do you keep those?" Shima inquired through a piece of fruit cake.  
"Protection." Sebastian explained smoothly.

"Okay let's go… that little thing that sits in the kitchen can clean up right?" I asked looking at the long eared monster.  
"yeah." Rin responded waving to the thing.

"Well lets. Go." I growled as Sebastian grabbed my bags. Everyone else did so as we walked over to the cars.

"Everyone has a ticket?" I questioned holding mine up.

"Yes sir." Yukio answered.

"Well let's go." I barked placing my bags in one of the trunks.  
"Get in. Time to go to Greece…"

**_Okay automatic update promise… I really really really have to eat though… I skipped breakfast and lunch… stupid me XD _**

**_Until next time_**

**_Orchidfur._**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Hi guys I promised an automatic update. I hope your Christmas's are going amazing. This will probably be the second last chapter. (this chapter will have lots of humor)_**

**_Merci pour lecture._**

**_Orchidfur_**

**_Ciel's POV _**

Rin was bouncing saying how anxious he was, Yukio was prepping up on his Greek, Suguro was bullying Rin who in turn started yelling. Yukio started yelling at Rin in Greek and Rin was yelling at him to use a language he could understand. I swore by the end of the ride the vein in my head was going to pop.

"Young master we've arrived." Sebastian announced

"Thank god." I growled as the cars pulled to a stop. I climbed out welcoming the cool fresh air as I waited for everyone to grab their luggages.

"We have roughly an hour to get through security and such… do you think that will be enough time?" I questioned Sebastian who simply shrugged saying he would make it enough time even if he had to murder the guards. I smirked at his violence before scowling at the line before me.

"Just great I have to wait with these people!" I screeched loudly. The woman in front of me turned around and scowled at me.

"The whole reason for coming so early was to avoid the lines and annoyances of public air travel." I growled.

"Little boy, be considerate of people." The woman snapped.

"Mind your own business and don't call me a kid you old hag!" I growled back. She sneered at me looking at Sebastian as if he was supposed to discipline me. Sebastian however just smirked at my comment and turned his head away.

"Ciel you should be nice, She isn't that old." Yukio fretted slightly embarrassed.  
"Shut up." I shrieked.

We waited what seemed like hours… but in reality…._5 minutes had passed…._ I growled loudly crossing my arms over my chest.

"I'm not even this impatient." Rin pointed out and I glared at him. We moved up a few people and I was slammed into the woman in front of me. The other woman had gone to another security passing due to my rudeness…_If insulting the public got us through faster then so be it._  
"Watch it brat!" She shrieked turning around. _She couldn't be more than 15…How old do I look now… I haven't checked… My body has probably grown to about the age of 16…. _

"Hey Sebastian how long do demons grow?" I asked out of nowhere.

"Well…21 is normally when we stop…"

"So your parents look the same age as you?"

"No when you reach about 50,000 years you go up to like 30…"

"I see." _At least I would be young looking for a while._

"hi." She squealed interrupting my conversation. I glared at her through narrowed eyes.  
"Did you not just tell me to watch myself?" I growled sarcastically.  
"Yeah but you're the only young one around here for like… ever. I've been so bored." She explained.

"I will not be your relief for boredom." I snarled back insulted.  
"Whatever…I'm Katilyn. I'm from America." She offered excitedly.

"Wonderful." I spat back blandly.

"Ciel you should be nicer." Rin complained from behind me.  
"Sebastian what's taking so long." I whined.  
"Well apparently there is a huge weapon scandal going on." He pointed out.  
"God I'm going to kill these people." I growled.

"Me too!" Katilyn agreed quickly. I glared at her as her green eyes sparkled. We moved another several paces.  
_thank god._

"So where are you guys going?" She inquired happily. I ignored her but of course Rin had to be himself….

"Greece!" He answered just as eagerly.

"Well… What are you guys doing there?" She pressed.

"Going to hell." I replied blandly.

"You guys are funny." She laughed.

"Please leave me alone." I groaned.

"Why would I do that? We are having so much fun. I've been bored for hours."

"It's been 10 minutes." I corrected.

"You know what I mean." She dismissed me with a wave.

"I actually have no idea."

"God you're not a morning person." She snarled her personality doing a 180 turn.

"You're so cute! It's a waste you're a prick." She snarled before switching places with her mother. I stared in confusion at her words….

"I make enemies everywhere I go." I shrugged it off and Sebastian laughed.  
"That you do young master."

After 20 more minutes and 30 more annoying people we made our way to the front of the line.

"Shoes off." They demanded. I removed my shoes and placed them in the desired area.

"Can you take off your eye patch?" A tall man asked me.

_Since when did they make people remove their eye patches… it's like asking someone to remove their underwear._

"I'd rather not." I snarled.  
"Look if there happens to be metal there we don't want it to make the detector go wacky."

_Since when where there metal in eye-patches? _Finally sick of his harassment I took off the patch placing it with my shoes. I walked through and when nothing happened I grabbed it back from him snarling. Everyone made it through safely except for Sebastian who argued that he needed that tea because the airplanes tea was crap. They took it from him and I could only imagine what they would do with it… _probably drink it the poor bastards._

"Can we go now?" I asked very agitated.

"yes my lord."

We all walked to the gate that was luckily boarding.

"Grab your tickets." I growled.

Most did except Rin…  
"I lost mine!" He shrieked.

"You did what!" I screamed pulling his shirt collar.

"I took it from him for that purpose." Yukio announced handing the attendant the two tickets.  
"Hurry up I'm pissed as is."

We boarded the flight and were greeted with a blonde haired woman with cheap makeup plastered to her face.

"Towards the wings." She instructed. I sat with Sebastian… there was a boy who had a seat by the window. I opted for the middle in case some weird shooting decided to happen leaving Sebastian on the end. Rin, Yukio, Shiemi and Izumo sat in the middle row. On the other side Suguro, Konekomaru and Shima sat happily. We took up our own little row… _Almost… _this annoying child was placed next to me. His parents were obviously sitting in front of me. I felt small feet kick me and I turned to see a golden haired child.

_I just boarded we didn't even take off…_

"Okay… This is your captain I would like you all to buckle your seat belts… we are going to take off momentarily." _Thank…God. _I buckled my seatbelt and so did Sebastian. The boy next to me didn't move at all.

"Hey kid buckle up or you're going to die…you're going to die anyway someday just not today." I mentioned blandly. He looked at me eyes filled with shock as he fastened the belt. The engines on the plane revved and the kid started screaming.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed back.

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE MR." He screamed.

"Knock it off! I said someday not today!" I screamed back.

"YOU TOLD MY SON HE IS GOING TO DIE!" the mother called looking backwards.

"NO! I SAID NOT TODAY!" I defended weakly…_I did say he was going to die… I was joking… everyone dies eventually… every human… dies eventually. _

"WHY WOULD YOU TELL AN 8 YEAR OLD THAT!" She screamed.  
"WHO BRINGS AN 8 YEAR OLD ON A PLANE!" I screamed back.

"MOMMY! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" The boy screeched.

" Nice going Ciel." Rin commented placing earphones in his ears. _Son of a bitch. _

"LOOK YOU ASSHOLE! YOU AREN'T GOING TO DIE SO SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU WILL LIVE FOREVER! I'M HAPPILY 137! SO STOP YOUR SCREAMING" I screamed getting in his face. He shut up immediately.

"DON'T LIE TO MY SON!" The mother complained.

"DON'T HIDE HIM FROM DEATH!" I shouted back.

"WHAT KIND OF LIE IS 137!" she yelled.

A kick on my back made me bump into the lady and she screamed. _Airplane people! Save me!_

"SEBASTIAN!" I screamed. He ignored me pretending he couldn't hear me… I knew he could…stupid ass.

"Honey it's okay we are all going to die eventually but you go to heaven. It's okay. When we die we go to a wonderful place." She soothed.

"Or you go to hell where your skin sizzles off your bones." I added quietly….but not quietly enough… the boy heard and started screaming again.

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE OR GO TO HELL!"

"SHUT UP! GOOD PEOPLE GO TO HEAVEN IF YOU STOP SCREAMING YOU HAVE A CHANCE." I yelled and he shut his lips. Tears streamed down his face. The mother looked at me angrily I could tell she was going to punch me when we got off. I smiled at her smugly before pulling headphones over my ears. I leaned back in the chair sighing at the quiet.. After such a shouting episode I just wanted to sleep. I closed my lids and let the sounds of the ocean fill my ears. Everything was so serene….until…. *kick…..*kick…. I gritted my teeth adjusting hoping that it would stop. But… of course with my luck… it persisted. *kick* Each time it got more and more powerful…_defiantly doing it on purpose. _Not wanting to give them a reason to persist I bit my tongue staring down Sebastian. His crimson gaze fell on my cerulean eyes as he cocked his head in question. I remained silent just lidding my eyes as another kick shook my body. It had been 5 minutes and I thanked god the child had stopped… until…now. I stood up unbuckling myself now because we were in mid-flight and spun around to face the child.

"MOTHER FUCKER! LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" I screamed in her face. A very angry father overwhelmed my gaze.

"DON'T TALK TO MY DAUGHTER THAT WAY!" He growled.

"DISCIPLINE YOUR CHILDREN!" I shouted back.

"ARE YOU CALLING ME A BAD FATHER?" He asked seething with anger.

"NO I'M CALLING YOU A FATHER THAT DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO TEACH YOUR CHILDREN NOT TO KICK PEOPLES CHAIRS." I shouted back I sat down not bothering to hear his reply god this will be a long flight…..

*3 hours later*

After finally landing I sighed with relief.

"Ceil you sure are a mean airplane passenger." Rin joked.

"Shut up." I replied playfully.

"Well I mean you were very entertaining. The girls behind us found it wonderful." Rin joked pointing to the girls who blushed innocently when I stared at them.

"Well we have bigger issues than arrogant passengers." I explained as we claimed our luggage."

"YOU!" A shout resonated through the airport. I turned to see a woman in her 40's holding onto a disturbed child.

"Oh god." I breathed. Rin laughed and Shiemi looked a bit scared.

"How could you tell that to a child!" She screamed.

"Look lady I've got places to be." I brushed her off nonchalantly.

"Don't brush me off! You will never be a father."

"Of course not I'm gay." I lied smoothly. She shut up immediately telling me I wasn't accepted by god before walking away briskly.

"Ciel that was priceless!" Rin commented laughing so hard tears were springing to his eyes.  
"yeah yeah I handled it quickly, let's check into the hotel so we can go to hell." I growled walking past them.

**_Okay so this chapter was a bit longer… this was actually an experience I experienced on an airplane…. It was hilarious…. I felt bad afterward but I didn't mean it, my sense of humor is like that, I thought it would be a funny joke that a child took seriously…. I didn't tell them I was gay or did I make a huge scene I apologized… XD but ciel doesn't roll that way. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. _**

**_Please review telling me whatcha think kay?  
Until next time._**

**_Orchidfur_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Hi guys it's been absolutely forever since I last updated this story. I actually felt like updating today so I figured I'd do all the stories that never get updated. I hope you enjoy this chapter because I see very few in the future, we're almost done :/_**

**_Please continue to review, follow and fav it means a lot._**

**_Merci pour lecture._**

**_Orchidfur~_**

**_Ciel's point of view._**

"You have no idea how happy I am that we aren't on that plane anoymore." I announce groggily while stretching my arms.

"Ciel I can't believe you messed with that kid! That was hilarious!" Rin laughed as he grabbed his luggage from the long belt thing that looked like it could eat a small child….

"I'm glad I could entertain you." I drawled watching as Sebastian grabbed our luggage.

"Are you guys ready? We had to book a hotel because the Phantomhive name hasn't exactly spread to Greece yet."

"Yeah!" Shiemi chimed happily.

"Okay hotel first, so we can plan and then we will head out to hell tomorrow morning it's already dinner time."

"Really? But it was so early in Japan!" Rin asked astonished at the thought of missing two meals already.

"Not really….the plane ride was longer than you think." Sebastian explained quietly rubbing his temples as if he could feel a headache beginning.

"Yes now shut up and lets go." I growled marching past them.

We stepped outside of the airport into a heat that could only be described as painful. _What the hell? No wonder Romans wear skirts._

"Phew hot out here huh?" Yukio asked rolling up his sleeves.

"No wonder we were getting stares like that in the airport!" Rin shouted pulling his t-shirt off.

"Guys stop stripping in front of the airport, I'm sure the car has air conditioning and we will be in the hotel before you know it, did I mention it had a pool?" Sebastian explained a smirk gracing his lips as he watched all of their eyes light up at the mention of a pool.

"What are we waiting for!?" Rin asked enthusiastically causing Yukio to smirk.

"Well I'm not getting in the car if you are shirtless so hurry up and dress so we can go."

"Ciel you're such a prissy bitch." Rin cried pulling his shirt over his bare chest groaning as it stuck to his shirt.

"I'm in a suit and you don't see me stripping because of the heat." I countered as we all clambered into the cars.

"Whatever." He grumbled slipping into the car. We drove for at least ten minutes before pulling up to a tall building. _Tall compared to the others. _The building was only 3 floors and looked as if it was going to fall any moment.

"What the hell!? Sebastian what happened to the best hotel in Athens?!" I snarled staring at the building with disgust.

"That's what it said….the brochure was very different." He explained pulling out the luggage.

"How much did it cost?"

"Less that what I expected…but now I see why." Sebastian frowned.

"Whatever, we're staying here overnight and there is supposedly a pool…so lets make the best of it." Yukio declared pulling his luggage past us and opening the doors to the awful hell hole.

The inside was just like the outside…_but worse_. Cracks adorned the walls, a stench filled the dry air and I could see bugs crawling along the windowsills.

"This can't be Greece's finest." I growled, face wrinkled in disgust.

"I'm sorry but this is all they had open under the short notice." Sebastian sympathized, leaving our luggage in the entryway he set to cleaning the room.

"Don't worry Sebastian will have it cleaned in no time." I assured as I sat in what seemed like a decent chair. I looked around the dust filled room only to find my depression worsening.

"God I can't believe I'm saying this…but I'm looking forward to going to hell."

"Haha very funny Ciel." Rin laughed holding his sides.

"It wasn't a joke…I'm serious." I deadpanned swiping the film off the table with my finger.

"Why don't you guys go see the pool while I clean up?" Sebastian suggested while dusting off his pristine white gloves.

"I don't see why not…obviously the air conditioning is broken…and we need to seriously cool down. I just hope the pool is in better condition than the rooms." I mumbled standing from the chair and dusting off my bottom.

"Haha yeah let's go!" Rin screeched as he leapt to his feet.

"Alright I'll meet you guys down there when it's done." Sebastian handed us our swim gear and shoved us out the door.

"Good at least the room will be cleaner."

Not wanting to get wet I simply removed my jackets blazer and slid into one of the chairs by the pool. The pool was actually nice, it was cleaner….than the rooms and was large enough for a large number of people to swim. I settled in closing my eyes resting in the peacefulness of being able to relax. The chair next to me squeaked under someone's weight and a heavy sigh could be heard. I peeled one of my eyes open and looked to see Yukio leaning back rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"What's up with you?"

"Nothing."

"Yeah okay, spill or I'm throwing you in the pool."

He looked at me with tired eyes before sighing once more. "Don't we have something more important to do than just sit here and lounge by the pool?"

"Yeah but we're doing that tomorrow."

"We still have a huge problem on our hands!" he defended, his voice rising in volume.

"Look, the world wasn't built in a day, It won't be destroyed in a day. What's wrong with us taking one day out of our stressful lives to relax? Tomorrow we're going to hell to save the world, don't we deserve a break for ourselves." I said carefully not wanting to rub him the wrong way. He looked a bit confused at first, but it seemed to set in as he sighed once more and closed his eyes.

"I suppose you're right."

"Of course I'm right." I joked as I too settled down back into my chair. I felt a light tapping on my shoulder and I growled in annoyance. _Why the hell can't I have one minute to myself where nobody interrupts me? I mean seriously, why do people have to piss me off so much?_ I turned to see Sebastian staring at me through crimson orbs.

"I've cleaned and prepared the room."

"Thanks…"

_"Shall we get started on the plans for tomorrow?"_

**_Okay guys, I know that I don't update this story a lot. I hope you enjoyed the chapter no matter how short it is….I feel bad because I don't want to throw too much at my beta reader but I just have a surge to write so I hope you enjoy this chapter because the next story I update is going to be my death note fanfic so this might be put on hold for a bit._**

**_I hope you enjoyed nonetheless._**

**_Please review, fav, follow or pm just to tell me how you feel about the story._**

**_Until next time._**

**_Orchidfur~ _**


	15. Chapter 15

_**A dimension other than Gehenna**_

_**Annyeonghaseyo~**_

_**I'm sorry I made you all wait so long! I'm very happy you stuck with the story even though I've been slacking. I can't really say I have an excuse other than lack of motivation and k-pop...I wanted to update my romance stories more than my action ones so that's why they've been falling. Kpop runs my life so when X5 died, I did as well. I'm sorry :D thanks for staying with me.**_

_**kamsahamnida**_

_**Orchidfur~~**_

_**Ciel's Point of View**_

After hours and hours and hours...of non-stop talking we finally are going to hell. I never thought i'd be thrilled to go here but it has to be better than hearing Rin shout at Yukio because he can't understand what Sebastian is saying.

"Young master, It appears we will have to enter hell through a cave." Sebastian announced looking up from the book he held in his hands.

"A cave?" I question looking at him skeptically.

"You see, in most of the ancient Greek stories, they enter the underworld through caves." He explained showing up several pictures from the old book.

"I believe we should enter through this cave here, it seems private and will probably be our best bet." Sebastian explained showing us more pictures.

"I see..." I mumbled, groaning at the fact that Rin's annoying voice would bounce around from the echo of a cave.

"Well we should get going, it is about 30 minutes to get there by car, and we have to settle this as soon as possible, the human race can't wait."

"Yeah yeah whatever." I dismissed him and walked to the car.

"Are we going?" I asked looking back at them in annoyance when they didn't move.

"Yes." They yelled in unison(shy of Sebastian who simply bowed) and moved towards the car.

Sebastian wasn't lying when he said it was a long ride, it was long. I had the girls bickering on my left, Sebastian sitting stiffly in front of me and Rin kicking my seat from behind. I would say i'm ready to explode, but I already did ten minutes ago.

"Young master we are here!" Sebastian announced sliding out of the car.

"Thank god." I growled sliding out after him stretching my sore limbs.

"Wow that was a long car ride." Yukio groaned rubbing his sore neck.

"It wasn't that bad." Rin laughed stretching.

"Speak for yourself, what do you have restless legs, why did you have to kick my seat so many times." I snapped.

"I was trying to see if you'd explode or if you'd keep it all in." He laughed.

"And you did explode." he continued, as I stared at him in disbelief. _Why the hell would you do that?!_

"Guys we have bigger issues here." Yukio announced authoritatively.

"Yeah yeah, lets go."

We continued walking through a forest like place. _I hate nature...a lot..._

"Young master, please mind your surroundings and be careful." Sebastian warned walking next to me.

"I'm fine Sebastian, i'm not going to be killed by a mountain lion."

"I'm not worried about mountain lions but other demons. The ones from Gehenna find playing jokes funny..." He continued as we walked.

"Where are we going anyway, we've been walking for 15 minutes, are we even close yet?" I snapped becoming annoyed with the bugs.

"We are heading towards the cave, it should be over here..." Sebastian guided us towards an opening and sure enough there was a cave. It wasn't as dramatic as you might think, it wasn't that large dome shaped thing that seemed to go on forever, it was a hole in the ground maybe 2 people wide.

"This is it?" Rin asked in disbelief.  
"Caves normally aren't large, they open up more, like the mouths are small." Sebastian explained staring down into it.

"I'll go in first to make sure everything is safe." Sebastian announced bending down and disappearing into the hole. _Hurry up Sebastian..._

"Is it safe?" I asked impatiently, peering into the hole but seeing nothing but darkness.

"It seems to be safe, just dark...you might want to bring flashlights..." Sebastian replied, his voice echoing around the cavern.

"Okay..." I replied looking up to make sure everyone was prepared.

"Well...be safe everyone..." I stated before slipping into the hole.

When I finally met solid ground it was dark like Sebastian had said. Not only was it dark, it was damp and cramped.

"It widens over there." Sebastian said motioning past me.

"I can't see a thing..." I growled my eyes desperately trying to make out anything the could.

"Normal human eyes can't." Sebastian hinted. I turned to see his eyes glowing a startling crimson.

"I don't want to scare them..." I confessed turning my head towards the sound of the others plopping into the cave.

"I shall be your eyes young master." He replied dutifully.

"Do you know where we are Sebastian?"  
"I believe we should go further down, further underground." Sebastian explained as the group crowded around.

"Are you sure that's safe, what if we can't find our way back out?" Rin warned looking up towards our only source of light.

"You can feel the way the air moves..." Sebastian explained.

"no we can't Sebastian."

"Fine, I know how to get out, I will remember every detail." he growled back defensively.

"Don't undermine my abilities." He continued walking forward leaving us to flounder and follow after him.

"Sebastian stop acting like such a child!" I scolded becoming annoyed with him.

"I'm sorry young master, insults don't sit well." he apologized but didn't turn around, nor did he slow down.

"Wait guys, I can't get my flashlight to turn on!" Ren yelled, his voice bouncing all around sending my mind into a frenzy.

"RIN SHUT THE HELL UP!" I shouted my own voice overpowering his.

"Rin you have the batteries in backwards." Yukio growled.

"Whatever..." He grumbled when the light turned on after his brother fixed it.

"Who goes there...?" A voice called and we all halted.

_What now?_

_**Okay guys, so I noticed the chapters are getting shorter and shorter...that's because I want to draw out the ending so I don't squish it all into one chapter, mainly because the story is nearing it's end. I hope you enjoyed.**_

_**Reviews are welcomed not required**_

_**Kamsahamdnida**_

_**Orchidfur**_


End file.
